


【无授翻】We Were Twenty/年方二十

by ikerestrella



Series: We Were Twenty/年方二十 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们的二十岁/眨眼即逝/那时的我们/总爱穿不合身的衣裳/浑身是泥/满头大汗/如今/却恍如隔世</p><p>警告：主要角色死亡。甜虐交加。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Were Twenty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19232) by elohvee. 



 

大概是我看过的post-hunting/future!fic里最爱的几篇之一，又细腻又美好又虐心：Sam受了重伤，没法继续猎魔，于是两人在一个小镇上定居下来。梗并非新颖，但作者的笔力决定一切。

这篇文本身风格较细腻，情节也无太多起伏，所以译者尽力日更、每更量足让大家读得畅快，共有六更。第一更18000字左右，其他几更在8000-10000字。

噢对！这篇本来是想要在三米生日放全文……后来想了想，生日还是要过得开心一点……嗯。

 

* * *

 

标题：We Were Twenty 年方二十

作者：elohvee

译者：ikerestrella

配对：Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester（斜线有意义）

分级：NC-17

警告：主要角色死亡

字数：原文30,348，译文待定

译者注：(1)本文写于第二季到第三季的停播期间（2007年）。在本文中，Sam用未提到的方法救回了被猎犬撕咬后的Dean。

(2)绝对的BE，谨慎阅读。但引用一句作者的描述“极甜，也极虐”。

(3)有大量暖心暖肺的OM(F)C出没。

 

* * *

 

_我们的二十岁_

_眨眼即逝_

_那时的我们_

_总爱穿不合身的衣裳_

_浑身是泥_

_满头大汗_

_如今_

_却恍如隔世_

 -  _Philip Levine, "You Can Have It"_ _  
_

* * *

 

**

他埋葬哥哥的那天出了大太阳。冬日的阳光，寒冷的空气，周围亮堂堂的一切，把他的眼睛照得刺痛，让他几乎没法喘气。人们还穿戴着花花绿绿的帽子、围巾、手套。虽然没有下雨，可葬礼的气氛却比下雨时更加惨淡，光凭刺眼的日光就能把这个世界洗涤得一片荒凉。

按理说，现在应该是四月才对。

Dean的老花镜还安生地折叠好，摆在桌子上，放在电话旁。电话一旁还放着他们用来记东西的本子，纸的上方用红色墨水写着些潦潦草草、让人看不懂的东西。电话上的提示按钮像是着了魔似地不停闪动——无数的慰问电话一涌而入，等着Sam一个个地接听。然而，在接了第四个电话后，Sam拔掉了电话线。

他接听了几个来自猎人朋友的慰问电话，还有几个是父亲在海军服役时的战友打来的。这些人的语气生硬而尴尬，与其说是对他儿子的哀思，倒不如说是碍于和John的交情，不过归根结底，也只是出于人情世故。其他的人，有的是妈妈及孩子，有的是Dean学校的职工，还有的是Sam公司的同事。而Sam现在心里只有一个声音：“别现在，别现在，我真的做不到。”他没法去听，所以也不再在去听。

十点钟时，Bennett老夫人按响了门铃，一分一秒都不差。Sam永远没法做到像她那样准时，总是不紧不慢，时间多得怎么都花不完。她布满皱纹的手搭上了Sam的肩膀，温柔的声音对他细语，Sam的心里一阵慰藉。在他对于母亲的记忆里，都没有这样的慰藉，甚至连他的父亲也从不曾这样关怀过他。Sam垂下头，咬住嘴唇说了声“谢谢”，然后又说：“抱歉，我得去下洗手间。”他反锁上门，努力让自己回想起该怎样呼吸。

“好了，”他终于说，“我准备好了。”

Bennett夫人对他一笑，表情里净是同情。她在一场战争中失去了她的第一任丈夫，在病床上送走了第二任丈夫。她再清楚不过。

“亲爱的，”她说，“你永远没办法准备好。”

 

**Part 1**

**

圣诞到了，医院想要把癌症病房装扮得喜庆点。在这样的小镇上，人们都还不知道，大家已经开始使用“Happy Holidays”作为祝福语，早就把“Merry Christmas”甩到屁股后边去了[1]。这种地方，自从彩色电视机问世之后，就再也没有变过样。哪怕联邦局的人已经知道自己中了调虎离山之计（小石城监狱一游[2]后，多亏Deacon神通广大的朋友相助，才让他奇迹逃脱），也不会想到来这个小镇勘探一番。Sam说他可以从法律的角度向他解释这一切是怎么办到的，不过Dean一点也不想听。

Dean手上端着两杯纸杯装的咖啡，虽然他知道Sam不会喝。Sam什么都不想要，自从醒来后就没怎么吃过东西。Dean知道，他最终还得自己把两杯咖啡都喝掉，然后精神亢奋得怎么也坐不下来，急切地想要上路，回到正常的状态。

听起来很蠢。弟弟的医生都还没把他逼疯，一杯普普通通的神经性饮料就能把他逼成这样。他把咖啡拿进病房时，Sam还是给了他一个微笑。Dean把杯子放在床边。渐渐地，里边的咖啡变得冰凉。

这就够了。

送咖啡，探病，至少他还有些事可以做。每当他想到，至少现在他还忙活着，而且还有比这更糟糕的事情存在，他就觉得现在的情况也没那么糟。“看开点，”他告诉自己，“只要看开点就好。”Sam很明白这个道理，所以第一轮药劲过了后，他做的唯一一件事就是让Dean从卡车里帮他拿一本书来。

“随便什么，”他说道，接着笑了起来。不知道是因为吗啡的作用还是其他什么，他比以前看上去更温和了。虽然Dean就算是枪口对着脑袋也不愿意承认，但此时此刻，他多么想轻轻抚摸Sam的脸颊，还有额头，然后告诉他的弟弟，一切都会好起来的。可是他没有。他不能。

他只是挠了挠后颈，说，“要不要再拿本色情杂志？听说那对你的血流有帮助。”

 

**

“他的腿现在动不了。”手术完后，医生告诉他。那时他正坐在等候室里，头埋进臂弯，担心着手术会不会大出血，害怕Sam再也醒不过来。

腿才是真正需要担心的问题，他们说。他还断了根肋骨，骨头刺破了皮肉，以后会留下伤疤；他手腕也骨折了，不过，现在最严峻的问题是，Sam以后还能不能走路。

父亲老早就让他们明白了干这个行当所要承担的风险。缝针伤口也好，枪击也好，只要不伤到重要部位就行。他被吓得猛烈后退了一步，脱臼的肩膀被扯得生疼，可是他压根没听懂白大褂的话，不知道弟弟到底是什么情况。他觉得自己像在听天书一样。

他问他们，有没有好转的可能，有多少概率，这样他理解起来比较容易。医生叹了口气回答，“不太乐观。”他看到了医生脸上的表情，终于明白了。

百分之八十的可能，他需要坐轮椅或者拄拐杖；百分之五十的可能，他能够自主行走，但是没办法跑或者跳。也没办法再猎魔。

他说了声谢谢，拿起外套和钥匙离开了。接着，他趁着Sammy还没有醒来、还不需要他在身边，找了个地方，抄着枪一通乱射。

 

**

“他们还想再做一次手术。”Sam合上书，将书紧紧攥在手里。书页里夹着一片纸巾碎屑，根据这位置判断，故事大概讲到了Holden Caulfield又一次想要上床却不成的地方[3]。

Dean一屁股沉进Sam床边的椅子里，“他们说还有希望的，Sammy。说不定一切都会没事。”

Sam笑了起来，“百分之三十算什么希望，Dean？那就是痴心妄想。我再也别想从这儿走着出去了。或许我可以坐轮椅，不过——”

“去你妈的。你就是得接受手术。”他愤然起身，椅子借力向后一滑，直接穿过房间砸到了墙上。他站在窗边，望着邻边建筑空旷的楼顶。

他并没说出口，可是Sam明白，他们必须这么做。要是他们不做，Dean这辈子都会走不出这个死胡同，永远甩不掉“要是当时……”的想法，而且梦里都会想到那些错失的机会，被那些可能的情况折磨得夜不能寐。

“Dean，”他说，“我会接受的，可以了吗？我倒无所谓，只是……答应我，不要抱有太大的期望。你懂概率，百分之三十根本不算什么。”

“嗯。”Dean说。他没有转过身，但是放在窗沿上的手放松了几分，手指不再用力得像是要把整块木头给掰断。“不算什么，我知道，“他的额头抵住窗户，感受着玻璃传来的凉意。大多数时候，这比吃那该死的阿司匹林还要有效。他的呼吸在窗户上形成一层雾，“我知道，”他重复道。他身后传来一声叹息声，接着，他听到书页翻动的声音。他便知道，Sam又开始看他的书了。

 

**

一月份时，护士推着Sam的轮椅，送他出院。这是医院的政策，所有病人都可以坐着轮椅出门。到了大厅，护士递给他一根拐杖。Dean站得离他很近，好像要是Sam不小心摔倒，他随时准备好了趴下身子来做他的肉垫。

他一遍遍地询问，“你还好吗？觉得有没有什么不对劲？你确定？”然后又开始了，“该死，慢一点，Sammy——要是在我们上车前你又摔断一条腿，你就得再在这里呆上一个月。”

整整三个月之后，他们才再次回到车里。车停在一个残疾人专用停车位里，后视镜上的贴纸摇摇欲坠，牌照上的印戳模糊不清。过了好久，Sam才看清眼前的东西，明白了是怎么回事。

“Dean，”他说，“这不是堪萨斯的牌照。”

Dean嘟囔道，“进车再说，Sam。”

这根本算不上回答。

 

**

这座郊区小镇和别的并无异处。每到这种地方，Sam都会变得感怀万千，而Dean呢，总是因此而嘲笑他。他们以最高速度行驶着，小镇的风景在窗外渐入渐出：教堂、杂货店、汽修厂。还有一个当地的疯子算命师，一家宠物医院。

Dean在图书馆旁一条狭小的街道边将车停下。小巧简单的郊外人家，适合年轻新婚小两口居住，也是孤傲瘦弱的老妇人、总是爱对着在他们草坪上疯跑的小孩大吼大叫的驼背老头的绝佳住处。

Sam头靠在窗边，把鼻子压在在玻璃上，看上去就像个小孩子。他说，“Dean？”

Dean用手握住变速杆，没有目的，也没有缘由。这只是他一紧张就会有的反应。他摇头轻叹，“闭嘴，Sammy。”

 

**

“那是厨房，这是浴室，房间在那边。里边只有一张床，不过反正我们也不会在这儿呆多久，我可以睡沙发。这儿，先坐下。”Dean把椅子从桌子下边踢出来，递给弟弟一杯啤酒。

“坐下，”他重复道。Sam点点头。

Dean一直打量着Sam，注视着他姿势笨拙地降低身子、坐进椅子里。“你还好吗？”

Sam又点了点头。他喝了口酒，揉揉眼睛，“我们怎么付钱？要是我们一直呆在这儿，就不能再玩信用卡诈骗那一套了，Dean。”

“我们不会一直呆在这儿。等你什么时候能站起来走动了，我们立马就离开。”

“可是——”牌照？房子——而不是旅馆？Sam用手扶住桌子一角，手掌传来一阵刺痛。

“听着，我不是只会用假身份证和假银行结单的好吗？我找到工作了。几条街外有家车库，他们需要找个技术过得去的技工。我就把我是怎么把那毁得不成样的车修好的事告诉了他。那人只看了我的车一眼，当场就录用了我。薪酬付租金是够了，这地方便宜。”

Sam极度迫切地想要问他：那恶魔怎么办？鬼魂怎么办？还有那些他们本不该知道、但却从小听到大的恐怖故事？以及他们一切的一切？

可是，他已经知道Dean的答案：等你好起来，我们再上路去解决这一切。

 

**

第一天晚上，Sam睡得不好。大多数时候，他都睁着眼躺在床上，虽然吃了止痛药，他仍然得和病痛作斗争。推荐剂量对于减轻疼痛几乎毫无效用。

“拜托，”他央求着，抓住Dean的肩膀。终于，Dean同意和他睡在同一张床上。他们身体别扭地倚靠在一起，就像他们小时候一样，挤在同一张床上，一个人保护着另一个。不过，Dean有些不记得该怎么做了，他已经很长一段时间没有像这样过了，已经有——等等，现在这一切是真实的吧？

“睡吧，”他的嘴倚在弟弟的头发里呢喃，手紧紧地放在Sam的胸前，感受到他逐渐放松下来，因为这触碰而变得不那么紧张。

“睡吧，”Sam附和道。接着，他的头沉进枕头，闭上了眼睛。

Dean早上起来晨跑。Sam到了日出时才迷迷糊糊地睡去。跑过了好几个街区，Dean才终于习惯踏在人行道上，而不是凹凸不平的泥地或者千篇一律的破烂旅馆后布满荆棘的小径。

他绕了一圈回来时，发现路边已经整整齐齐地摆好了报纸，他的信箱上竖起红色的小旗。

信箱里摆放着一罐巧克力屑曲奇饼，罐子上贴着一张印着水滴娃娃图案的便签，上边用整齐倾斜的连体字写道：欢迎成为邻居。

 

**

Sam醒来时，咖啡已经凉了，桌上摆着一张纸。

他起身时动作很慢，出门的时候还磕磕绊绊了好多次。他的眼皮像是灌了铅，怎么也睁不开，手里拿着拐杖仍然很不适应。终于，他摸索着到了浴室，身子倚靠水槽旁，只有这样他才能保证在刷牙洗脸时站稳。

医生说，他会好起来。Dean也是这样，一边向他保证，一边将他的手臂搭在肩膀上，扶着他从车里走到前门。虽然Sam知道，哪怕这房子小而实惠，他们也已是捉襟见肘；然而，他仍然清楚，并不只是因为这个原因，这房子才只有一层。他的哥哥只是装作没有注意到这些细节罢了。

咖啡旁有Dean留下的便条，八成是从他从口袋里翻出来的几百里以外酒吧里用过的纸巾。上边的字迹潦草：“工作。”好像就这样Sam就该明白他的意思了。不过他应该没走多远——Impala还停在院子里。

房子配得有车库。不过Sam猜想，Dean就是想这样，把它招摇地摆在小镇里。这辆车在秩序井然的街道和修剪整洁的草坪之间格格不入，就像是一个人原本干净的脸上多出了一道碍眼的伤疤。Sam大概还有些喜欢像这样，这对他来说如同慰藉，向他暗示这一切都会好起来，向他轻语过不了多久他就可以离开。

_很快，我们就能永远地离开这里。_

 

**

他工作的地方在两条街外，离家门不到一里路的距离。狭窄低矮的建筑，门口挂着个破旧的木制标牌，上边写着“Mo家汽修厂”。不过，自Mo于1993年去世后，这家汽修厂就不属于他了。现在，一个叫Jim的男人在经营这家厂。那个男人一周七天戴的棒球帽都不带重样，每到一放学，他那群孩子便一窝蜂地挤进厂里。

Jim只是看了一眼他的Impala，就说，“这是你的？”Dean点头，他的脸上浮现出乡村大男孩般质朴的微笑，说，“猜不到吧，哈？”

Jim围着车绕了一圈后问，“十五一小时，如何？”

于是，他就被录用了。他们都没有保险，Dean只能尽自己的权力去支付医疗费和租金。好在这次他们的紧急着陆选了个不错的方位，这小镇还算是好过。

有很多人都曾受恩于他们，Dean已经给不少人打了电话，向经济宽裕的人借钱，不过从来没有告诉过Sam。Sam不需要知道。Dean很确定，他的弟弟心里已经开始算计，想要搞清每一笔钱的来源，迟早有一天，他会为此对他火冒三丈的。Winchester家人没法接受这种恩惠。

工作倒还不算糟糕——在车下呆上几个小时，对着车底左右捣弄。这附近的车就算有毛病，也不会太严重，顶多是几个蓝头发的修女在每月一次的杂货店采购途中，发现车里总是有令人难受的吱吱声；或者是有人要换油、换轮胎；再或者是某些花季少女担心她们娇贵可人的宝贝车要没了防冻剂。

比这糟糕的事还多着呢。

Sam十五岁那年，他们在缅因州。那个夏天，Dean在一家饭馆打了三个月的工，每天工作九个小时，每周工作六天。在这之后，他三年没吃过杂烩，而且这还不仅仅是因为那次用手指伸进食物中毒的顾客咽喉，被顾客吐了一身。到现在，他们还时不时拿这件事开玩笑。

他还做过保姆的活。有一次，某家人户里有个可爱的小朋友，花钱大手大脚，总是没法好好呆在家里，不过周围邻里也没有其他人能好心地腾得出手来看管他了。像郊区这种地方的母亲一般很容易相信别人，她们的孩子总是很机灵捣蛋——不过几句哄骗、一杯兑了酒的柠檬汁就能让他们轻易上当。大多数时候，Dean都呆在主人房子里听他们昂贵的立体声音响，趴在被擦得闪闪发亮的咖啡桌上一个人下跳棋，一边还小心翼翼地不留下指纹。

最糟糕的活是在杂货店打零工。可能因地而异，不过那次他就因为没有给顾客包装两层、没有问别人“要纸袋还是塑料袋”被大吼大叫，好像要是他没有这么做，别人会记得的；好像要是别人记得了，这个世界就完了。不过，话说回来，大多数这种傲慢的女人不都爱说她们要“拯救地球”吗？她们的头上喷满了发胶，僵硬的发丝像是鞭子一样四处扫荡，转身离开时狠狠地砸在Dean的脸上。

每次回想起杂货店的工作经历，Dean便觉得，他终于能够真正理解《肖申克的救赎》里上吊自杀的老囚犯的心情了。

这都不是重点。

重点在于，在Jim那里工作就没那么糟。干会儿活，陪孩子玩玩，领完薪水，买点吃的，就可以回家了。

而且，话说回来，这本来也就是一时之计。

 

**

三天之后，Sam再次央求他和自己挤在一个被窝里睡。Dean把水杯和药丸放在他的床边。这时，Sam已经快要睡着了。

“Sammy？”Dean轻声道。他温柔地摸了摸弟弟的额头，想要将他唤醒，“Sammy，拜托，你得把这个吃了。”

Sam嘟囔着睁开眼睛，撑着手肘立了起来，接过Dean递给他的药片，“谢了。”

“继续睡吧，”Dean说。他从Sam的手里接过水杯，放回桌上。他刚要起身离开，Sam突然抓住他的手腕。

“留下，”他说，“拜托。”

“这儿空间不够。”

Sam耸了耸肩。他表情痛苦，手紧紧压住大腿，想要止住绞痛，“无所谓，”他回驳，“这样感觉好些，求你了。”

就像小时候一样。他们环抱在彼此的手臂里，紧紧相拥，这样他们就能熬过所有伤痛，这样所有的伤痛都会好起来。有一次，他的弟弟发了高烧，父亲腿伤得很重需要在医院疗养。Dean整晚都在为Sam把冷水布压在额头上，看着时钟注意着下一次吃药的时间。

“睡沙发上也舒服不到哪里去，”Sam说。Dean笑了起来。

“好吧，随你吧，老兄。只是不要把被子全部拉到你那边去。”

 

**

**_二月_ **

Dean醒来时，Sam正在做咖啡。此时已是临近正午，厨房里的桌子上摆着一份报纸，还有一盘新鲜的核仁巧克力饼。

“学做家庭主妇学得很来劲嘛？不过估计我们是呆不到你种的郁金香萌芽的时候了，Sammy，所以不要一直在花园里瞎忙活了，再说这对你的腿也不好。”

“去你的，”Sam的语气莫名的欢愉，“这是对面那位女士送的——Bennett太太，我记得她是这么说的。又是一位来向我们表示欢迎的邻居。”

“我可没打算在这儿呆多久，”Dean再次重申，不过他已经掀起了盘子上边的塑料膜，抓起一块巧克力饼直接一整个塞进嘴里。

Sam鄙视地白了他一眼，不过并未多说什么，而是转而问，“你还不去上班？”

Dean摇摇头，“今天休假。你得去做复诊，忘了吗？我得开车送你去，我才不会让你像这样开着我的车到处跑。”

Sam扬起眉毛，“我们钱够吗？还能休假？”

他的哥哥耸耸肩，“别担心，Sammy，我已经都搞定了。”

“好吧，”Sam轻叹道，将两个有缺口的马克杯哐嘡一声放在桌子上，“你总是可以。”

 

**

Bennett太太已经七十八岁高寿了。她看上去弱不禁风，身子伛偻，在室外走动时总是喜欢戴着很大的遮阳帽，帽檐总是宽阔，和她衣服的颜色相衬。她过去在一所小学教书三十年，现在靠那儿的退休金维生，每天不是在花园忙活，就是在厨房。她是他们俩认识的唯一一个真的会像端武器一样端着量杯，跑到对街去找邻居借糖的人。

巧克力饼在厨房桌上出现、又在当天被消灭光之后的第四天，她正式来向Dean做自我介绍。他打开门，看见她正对着自己满脸微笑，因年迈而变得松弛的手里正端着一个苹果派，身边跟着一只活蹦乱跳的小狗，正围着她的腿打着转。

“我很担心，”她一边解释，一边走进房门，“现在的年轻人总是不好好吃东西。我猜想你也总是靠不健康的外卖食物来填肚子吧，亲爱的？这对你朋友的身体可不好，他现在有伤。”小狗叫了一声，以示赞同。

Dean闭上嘴，牙齿轻咬住下唇。过了一会，他才开口，“他是我弟弟。”他愣了好一会才终于回过神来说，“呃，请进。”

“噢，”她说，“你弟弟。”回过头时，她已经在餐桌旁就座了。她的脸上挂着微笑，那微笑和他们在全国各地每家汽车旅馆都能碰到的一样。“好吧，没关系。”她的微笑里洋溢起期许的意味，“我已经见过Samuel了。”她说。Dean没有说话。“他很惹人喜欢。但我还没认识你，不过我一直很喜欢结识新邻居。”

“噢，”Dean说。接着，他点了点头，有些迟疑地低身入座，“好吧。”

她满脸欢喜地扫视了一遍厨房：墙壁底下有以前住客留下的擦痕，水管需要好好修一修了。为了修理那个漏水的水槽，Dean已经两天没合眼，不过似乎一点效果也没有。房间里的东西都已经陈旧不堪，似乎马上就要招架不住；窗边的挂画已经有了缺角。

Bennett太太埋头打量着地砖上的污垢，像是在琢磨其中的奥秘。终于，她抬起了头，问道，“你喜欢蓝莓吗？”

小狗正用鼻子蹭着Dean放松的手掌，舔着他的指头，“什么？喂，噢！”不过，小狗只是收回牙齿，重新抬起头天真无辜地看着他，像是在说：“什么，我吗？”它心满意足地在地上摆着尾巴。

“蓝莓，亲爱的。虽然现在时节不对，不过等到了当季时……如果我想要给你做东西吃，总得知道你喜欢什么吧。”

“您真的不必——”Dean刚刚开口，便莫名觉得内心不安，而且他还是对那只狗心有余悸。人们才不会平白无故给你食物，除非那是白雪公主的毒苹果什么的，或者里边藏了刀片、毒药之类的。她看向他，目光恳切。终于，他放弃了之前的话，重新想了想。“喜欢，”他终于开口，“蓝莓很不错。”

“那你弟弟呢？”她又问道。

“樱桃。呃，这样，你想要喝点咖啡什么的吗？”他语气羞涩，过了一会才想起添加，“女士？”

Bennett太太满意地笑了，“不用了，谢谢你，亲爱的。我马上就得离开了。好好享用这块派，还有，替我向你弟弟问声好。没必要起身——我自己可以出去。”

“好吧。我会的。谢谢您。”

“Buster！”Bennett太太声音清亮地唤道。小狗的耳朵立马竖了起来，小巧的爪子站立在地上。它叫了一声，像是在说再见。“有个愉快的一天，亲爱的。下次再见。”

“好，”Dean不知该说什么，只能无力地附和，“你也是。”

 

**

又到了复诊的时候。Dean去诊所接Sam时，手里还端着一杯咖啡，无时无刻不在提醒Sam，他值得一座“最佳哥哥”的的奖杯。Sam接过咖啡后，只是含糊不清地随意咕哝了两句，就一口把咖啡给喝光。

“有好转吗？”Dean问过他一次。电视里正在播放着《外太空第九号计划》，他们在房子里自带的破旧咖啡桌上吃着廉价的西班牙作料拌菜。

Sam不用问就知道Dean指的什么。“有一点，”他开口，话就这么不合时宜地从他嘴里溜了出来，“我觉得我们再也没法猎魔了，”他语气坦承。Dean摇摇头，笑了起来，不过，这也有可能是因为他看到荧幕上被风一吹就晃的硬纸板做的墓碑。

过了一会，Dean靠着沙发睡着了。Sam把垃圾带进厨房。没什么要洗的碗，因为他们吃的外卖；而点外卖的好处就是能省下这些工夫。如果说他从小到大学到了什么有用的东西，这就是其中之一。他和Jess曾经为此拌过嘴——她喜欢把中餐倒在盘子上，用叉子吃米饭，而不用提供的一次性筷子。有一次，他们的小吵小闹还升级了战火，因此Sam一周没能和她上床。

他把剩下的食物塞进冰箱，然后把沾满酱汁的包装纸揉成球扔进垃圾桶。客厅里，电视中之前的电影已经放完了，现在正在演1988年版的《生化人脑》。讲的是意念控制什么的。他们不知道在多少汽车旅馆里看过这部片，累积起来已经有十二次了，每一次看到影片里那个怪物，都笑得喘不过气来。

房间里很冷，暖气又坏了。于是，Sam又回到沙发上，蜷曲在Dean的身边。Dean在这里睡得比在床上还好。在床上睡觉时，他丝毫不敢懈怠，生怕因自己的马虎造成什么危险；他必须一直睁着眼睛盯着门，随时保证自己在离房间入口最近的地方。

打从内心深处说，Sam仍然在为此怨恨他的父亲，怨恨他让哥哥过着现在这样的生活，怨恨他让哥哥过着以前那样的生活。

然而，Sam仍在思索，像现在这样就真的不好吗？说不定，他们可以学习，慢慢融入新的环境：正常的工作、正常的生活。那晚Dean来加州找他，他说，他只是想要安全的生活。说完，他就随着磁带里微金属音乐的奏鸣和哥哥一同上路，一起重温做彼此兄弟的感觉，一起重温过去的生活。接着，他回到家，血滴在他的额头上。然而，又是一场火灾，又是一个噩梦。

安全。

“这真是引人深思啊！”Blake医生在屏幕上大声叫嚷。Dean意识朦胧地哼了哼鼻子，

“去睡了，”他对着Sam喃语，转过身来面向他，用手臂遮住眼睛。

“不困，”Sam撒谎道。不过，他还是拿起遥控器关掉了电视。“明天还要工作，”他对哥哥说，“快睡吧。”

回到卧室后，他又吃了一剂止痛药，加了一床毯子。他没有睡着，没法睡着。过了一会，Dean踉踉跄跄地穿过走廊，尽量想要不发出声音，但是实在太过于疲倦，没有成功。他撩起被子，爬了进来。Sam没有动，大概是在“装木头人”，不过他从来没听过哪个六岁以上的人还在用那个词。

早上他醒来时，Dean已经走了。咖啡机旁边摆好了Sam的药片，里边剩余的大概还能倒满一两杯。他们没有人再提过这件事。

 

**

**_五月_ **

到了春天，他们渐渐习惯了现在的生活模式。Dean越来越能适应朝九晚五的工作日程，Sam每周会去公共图书馆值几次班，只是为了不让自己闲得发慌。他哥哥每天早上都要晨跑，一路沿着人行道，对步行路过的或是乘车经过的邻居点头打招呼。他们的晚饭不再只是从最近的私家菜馆购买的沾满蒸汽的外卖。他们会时不时地在信箱里发现账单，然后按时付款，上面也不再用假名字。

虽然黄眼恶魔早已死亡，Sam仍然时不时梦到那些幻象，血腥的场景在他大脑里一闪而过，充斥着恐惧和绝望，无助的尖叫。不过，影像太模糊，他毫无头绪。他给Bobby打电话讲过这件事。之后，他的梦境变得更加清晰时，他还打给了Jo。他们聊了很多，他知道她现在仍然到处漂泊不愿回家，早上就在酒吧里工作，拿点微薄的薪水；晚上就出去猎杀恶魔。他们应该送她几张假信用卡作为圣诞礼物。

两周后，她向他寄来一张生日贺卡，外面画了一只举着气球的泰迪熊，里面写着她有多么高兴现在他们终于有长久的地址了，这样看上去合理很多。她答应，以后要是到了这附近，一定抽时间过去看看。Sam把这件事告诉了Dean，Dean只是咕哝一声，继续举着一只筷子戳弄他的芝麻鸡。他什么都不想听。

他把卡片放在他们从来没使用过的壁炉上。卡片一直静静地呆在那里，直到有一天一阵微风将它吹到了地上。过了两个月，他们也就忘记了它。

那些幻象从来没有停止过。只是，Sam不再尖叫着醒来。他不确定Dean是否知道这件事。他也从不提起。

 

**

日子一周周地过去，他们已经在这里呆了一个月。他的脚已经有了好转，现在可以开车了。于是Dean终于——极其不情愿地——将开车的权力授予了Sam。图书馆比车库要远，而且这一路上需要担心的只有街上穿行的老太太和踢皮球的小孩子。

Dean在把钥匙递给他时严肃地警告了他。他伸出手，将钥匙举在他们两人之间，“要是她在你手上出了什么事，我对天起誓，Sam，我绝对会杀了你。”他面不改色、泰然自若地说。初中时，Sam向他借车去赴约他的第一次约会时，他也是这么说的。不过父亲只是在房间的另一边对着他们哈哈大笑，叫Dean过来帮忙磨刀，还说要是Sam真的害Impala受了伤，Dean可以把他当做目标做打靶练习。他们俩就此达成一致。于是，那天晚上，Sam成功在门禁前回了家，而且比平时早了十分钟。

他们现在的生活模式里还包括了购物这一项。他们得去药房买Sam处方上规定的药，还有感冒药，为防意外擦伤，他们还买了些邦迪。他们已经六个月没有买过批量生产的绷带了。

终于，他们不再需要靠行了多少里路来判断时间。

 

**

**_七月_ **

他朝着水槽里吐了口水，把牙刷放在水龙头下冲洗干净，然后放回洗脸台上的杯子里。

镜子里，他看见Dean正在捶打他的后背。他的身上布满伤疤，还有几道浅浅的留痕，零零散散地分布着些贴片。这都是他这二十多年来在路上摸爬滚打过来的证明——东拼西凑，像是一张缝缀起来的被罩。

大多数伤疤Sam都很熟悉，他也没这胆量去询问那些他不知道的。Dean的脊椎上那两道修长的伤口，是他十八岁时一只恶魔所致；他的背部下方那块若隐若现的淤青，是因为一只恶鬼将他扔向一座摇摇欲坠的楼梯，楼梯当场坍塌下来；还有那七道细微的刺痕，是因为93年时在塔尔萨市撞上了一只看上去像猫实际上又不是的怪物。

而那道从下背一直延伸到他的肩膀、横跨他整个背部的长长的爪印，则来自那群猎犬。不止如此，它们还撕裂了他的下颚，还有他的脸颊——不过，只有Dean超过一天不刮胡子时，才能看到他脸上交错纵横的擦痕。被咬伤之后，他在医院里呆了整整两个星期，差点在去急诊室的路上就躺在Impala的后座上血流至死。他从来没提起过这件事，而Sam也从未发过问。

他用毛巾擦干手和脸，然后回到了卧室。他上床时，Dean没有抬起头。他正在一门心思地折叠衬衫，因为不知道该怎么折袖子而发愁。二十年来他们已经习惯了提着行李箱过日子，衣服也总是一股脑地给塞进去。Sam不愿意承认，不过他也是在到了大学至少一年后才开始习惯把洗好的衣服折叠好放置。

Sam把枕头立在床头板上，后仰着靠在上面。他探出手去拿他床头柜上的书，突然愣住了。他把书拿起，盯着封面盯了老长一段时间，终于将书翻开，读起内封页的内容来。

“Dean？”

他的哥哥仍然背对着他，不过他已经听到了他声音里掩饰不住的笑意，“啥？”

Sam抬起头。他想要刻薄地嘲讽他，狠狠指责他那些烂透了的玩笑，想要严肃地警告他要是他把书签的位置放错了，他一定会杀了他。

可是他没有。话已经到了嘴边，却又从他的喉咙间滑了下去。在廉价的床头灯光芒的照射下，那些地狱猎犬留下的痕迹比以往更加显眼，Dean皮肤上伤疤处的凸起变得格外醒目。Sam用力地吞咽。他的哥哥在天气渐暖后就开始不穿上衣睡觉了。Sam以前也见过几次这些伤疤，准确的说，是见过太多次，可是他从来没有机会好好地去看看它们，观察它们，并且记住它们的样子。

“Sammy？”Dean脸上仍然带着微笑，但却比之前收敛了些许。

Sam暗自在心里把那些想法甩掉，把书举了起来，“老兄，又来女律师的玩笑？”

Dean对他扮了个鬼脸，像是受到了道德上的侮辱，“Danielle Steele可是个一流作家，Sammy。再者，这书总能让我想到你。不过我可不是因为里边儿有个律师小妞才给你挑这本的。里边还写了一个十七岁女孩在交际舞会上的故事，你不觉得这段和你很适合吗？”

Sam摇了摇头，“滚。”他随手把书扔回床头柜上，关上了灯。没过一会，他感到身边的床垫沉了下去，Dean长舒一口气，躺了下来。

“你吃药了吗？”

Sam的头靠在枕头上点了点，“嗯。不过不吃也没事，已经好多了。”

“好多了？”Dean怀疑地重复道。Sam笑了起来。

“好了一些。没那么痛了。”

Dean又叹了口气，转过身去面朝向墙，“睡吧，”他说，“已经很晚了。”

 

**

当Sam不需要他依偎着就能入睡，或者当他没必要去担心Sam会被什么怪物抓走时，他总会四肢伸展开来，趴在床上睡觉。而通常，Sam总是爱睁着眼睛躺在床上注视着他，从他还是个小孩子时就是如此。他们两个人，不是你在看着我，就是我在看着你，从未改变。

百叶窗的板条稍稍敞开，几寸月光溜进，洒在Dean的身上。Sam伸出手去，来回抚摸着那道最长的、直直延伸到他胸腔的伤疤。就差一点，那群猎犬就能把他给活活撕裂。一直到现在，Sam都常常梦到过去:Bobby脸色煞白，不能理解这一切是怎么回事。

他没死。他会没事。

“已经不错了，”Bobby说，他的目光仍在Dean的病床处流连，“已经不错了，该死，我不敢相信你真的做到了。”

Sam的手指沿着那道长长的伤口移动着，他的拇指来回流连。Dean的身子动了动，半梦半醒地呢喃，“Sammy？”

“睡吧，”Sam对他说。他的声音哽咽，赶紧转过头去，“没事，Dean，继续睡吧。”

 

**

那个星期三，Sam比Dean早到家。他发现电话正在闪着红光——这真感觉怪怪的。固定电话。自从手机做得比他们的枪还小开始，他们就再也没用过固定电话了。

他按下按钮，听到听筒里传来一阵电流声。突然，他听到一声清脆的嘟声，然后是一阵嗡嗡的响声；接着，他听见了一阵慌张的人声。是男人的声音，不过Sam听不出来是谁。

“它又回来了……”那个声音说，“我们还以为你已经全部搞定了，可是它又回来了，而且——噢，天哪，拜托，救救我！”

“哔”地一声之后，电话里出现了自动应答的女声：“这是您最后一条留言。重听轻按——”不过，Sam没有继续听下去。他感觉脑内一阵眩晕，拖曳着蹒跚的步履艰难地穿过走廊。

他想去冲澡，想着这样能让自己头脑清醒清醒，可是突然之间，他却觉得水里有一股腐臭味，就像他们每次猎魔完后所住的汽车旅馆里的一样。他的腿开始发疼，神经隐隐地抽搐，像是在无情地奚落他：是你自己先想着要逃开。

他记得那天晚上，父亲的眼神阴暗，双手颤抖；他的声音如同砾石，对着Sam冰冷地掷出：“你抛弃了我们！”Dean远远地站在一边，不愿意看向他；然而，第二天，当他开着车送他去公交车站，然后在Sam搭上前往加州的班车前就转向离去时，他虽带着笑，却仍能看出他有多么破碎。

花洒里的水开始变得冰凉。他关上开关，似乎听见陈旧的水管里传来刺耳的尖声，可那声音却只存在于他的脑子里。他用一只手擦拭身体，另一只手扶着墙以作支撑，松手去拿拐杖时，墙上留下一个潮湿的掌印。他凝视着掌印，突然联想到溺水而亡的Peter Sweeney[4]和Maggie Thompson[5]。

“嘿，Sam！我买了吃的回来，马上就要凉掉了，快给我出来，你要打飞机可以吃完再打。”

“哦，”Sam漫不经心地回答。他挣扎良久，终于穿好了衣服。接着，他又拿起毛巾，擦了擦头发。

他们把所有东西都放在阳光底下。披萨上堆满各种各样的馅料——他们就是喜欢这样吃，旁边还放着一叠纸巾、两纸杯可乐。没有盘子。Dean仍然坚信，真正的男人就是要用手抓着吃。

答录机的按钮不再闪动。信息已经被删除。

Sam说，“Dean？”他的哥哥随着他的目光望去。于是，他为了明确，挥了挥手，“你打算和我谈谈这个吗？”

Dean看了他一眼，“没什么好谈的。”他断然回答。“行了，赶快，”他转过头去，目光回到食物上边，“你知道的，这些东西凉了就不好吃了。”

 

**

Dean总是喜欢把郊区——特别是他正巧当前正居住的郊区——和布鲁克农场、新和谐村这些十九世纪的新型乌托邦式实验空间相提并论。郊区里的人和当时的一样，都不像别人那样能在大城市里驾轻就熟，不过让他失望的是，他们却没有学到那些人喜欢滥交的好习性。这倒不是说比起郊区，Dean就更喜欢大都市——大都市里太多转角，他没法一眼望去就看到所有地方。不过话说回来，他仍然乐意享受当下。

不管Dean嘴上怎么说，他们最后还是在这样一座大学城里定居了下来。这地方很不起，没几个人听说过，但又确有其址。Sam倒愿意相信，这附近应该有不错的学术氛围，不过这也没人能说得清楚。这座大学的校园很小，不过环境宜人，有几片宽阔的草坪，还有两座藏书丰富的图书馆。对于Sam来说，在不用做理疗，也不用去图书馆的借还台值班时，到这里来逛逛，倒是个不错的主意。

五月的第一个星期六是毕业典礼。他站在一座废弃的行政大楼前的阶梯上，看着一身黑袍、满脸欢笑的学生列着队前行。他们的父母、祖父母以及叔叔阿姨们都簇聚在他们周围。照相机争先恐后地闪光，每个人的手里都捧着花束。

他以前在斯坦福时所呆的班级毕业后，Sam收到了Becca[6]的来信，顺便还附了一张来自Zach的感谢贺卡；在信里，她有些难为情地邀请Sam去参加毕业典礼。他们抵达那里的时候，毕业典礼已经过去两个月了。不过，他还是安慰Dean说，本来他也不可能去得成。

这倒不是说，他不怀念那个地方。他仍然记得那里的一切。他记得那时他很快乐。他记得Jessica，永远无法忘记；他清清楚楚地记得，那时他有多么爱她；记得当他失去她时，心是如何被掏出了一个洞；也记得那个伤疤是如何逐渐愈合，伤痛逐渐平息。他记得过去闲来无事时，总是拿着手机胡思乱想，一坐就是好几个小时。哥哥的号码在屏幕上一次次闪现，“发送”键就在他的拇指之下。

他记得那时的他相信，没准这一切真的行得通，没准真的有两全其美的办法。他想着，要是我们把恶魔杀掉时，我可以安然逃脱，那没准——没准……

毕业班的学生一个个欢欣鼓舞，他们摘下帽子向天空抛撒。一时间，无数的帽子蜂拥入天空，像是一群受了惊的黑鸟，从树上振翅而逃，接着又一个个地掉落，有的落回学生的手里，有的掉在脚边，早已分不清谁是谁的。

回家的路上，Sam回想着过去的日子：寄申请书、填写助学金申请书、申请奖学金以及各种荣誉奖项。那时的生活和猎魔毫无关联，不过倒是有一个从未听闻过的机构因为他田径比赛里的杰出表现向他赠予千元美金，还有一个因为他精通拉丁语向他颁发了五百元。

他记得被父亲揉成一团的录取通知书；他记得他说要离开时，Dean的表情——他面如死灰，不愿流露出任何情感。不管Sam说什么、做什么，都没法击穿那道铁墙。

他一边回忆，一边思考。如果一切可以重来一次，他一定不会让那些事发生。一定不会。

 

**

大都市里的国庆节意味着花哨的烟火表演以及街坊小巷到处都能听到的Bruce Springsteen的摇滚乐。他们忘了，就算是在小镇上，一切也是这副模样。人们都一窝蜂地涌进街道里，燃放着上一次南下采集时非法购买的烟花。

每到国庆节，大街小巷就像是一场狂欢。每个入口都禁止车辆通行，孩子们都冲出院子，到马路上来绕着圈相互嬉戏追赶。每节车道上都能看到庞大的烤肉架，还有竖立的顶篷，下边摆着桌子，桌子上放着薯片、蘸料和汽水。

“所以，就这样了？”Dean一边说着，一边站在门廊向外打望。

Sam笑道，“什么？”

“该死。我还以为有什么更劲爆的呢，说不定能把房子都给掀起来。不过我想Dave一定不会让我们失望——这边！噢，嘿，伙计！”他微笑着举起手对他挥舞，“这个白痴。”他低声对Sam嘟囔。

“现在还早，劲爆的估计得再等等。行了吧，老兄，好歹这还有不少吃的。”

这倒没错。光靠他们今天偷着打包回来的剩菜，还有Bennett太太的爱心便当，他们一个月都不用再去杂货店了，说不定还可以撑两个月。

孩子们手里拿着烟火棒，成群结队地玩耍着。他们的父母静静地围站在花园水管边，表情怡然自得，脸因酒醉而泛红。酒瓶在草坪上椅子间的缝隙里越堆越满，像是在用废瓶子搭建一座古老的市街。之后的几个星期，他们都得忙着在割草机的刀片上把碎玻璃屑给清理出来。

“她为什么一直用那种眼神看着我们？”Dean用手理了理头发，然后顺手抚过脖子，他的额头因头顶的烈日沾满了汗珠。“我是说，Bennett。她总是像那样盯着我们，好像……我也不知道。似乎很懂的样子，就好像她知道些什么。”

Sam哼了哼鼻，埋头喝了一口手里常温的百事可乐。这里的人竟然都不知道往里边兑点酒。“你以前没见过那种眼神吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩，抿了下嘴唇，“不是。只是……我大概明白，我们也在这儿呆了不少时间了。可是你不觉得很明显我们不是……你知道的。他们都知道我们是兄弟吧？”

“恐怕不。不过，这又不是第一次了。”他暗自笑了起来，“古董商人，天哪。”

Dean无奈地呻吟，“噢，天哪。”他点了点头示意Sam，Sam向他指的方向看去。Bennett太太正在穿过马路。她穿着一条印着美国国旗的裙子，戴着红蓝相间的帽子。这颜色可真不适合她。

“嗨，小伙子们，”她热情洋溢地向他们问好，“现在是不是感觉你们真的成了社区里的一员了？我觉得你们可以把这叫做你们的‘入住考验’。”她站在街道上向他们招手。在她的身后，一群青少年正在轻轻拨动一串快要燃放的鞭炮，最后他们都被弄得满身是灰，就和那些老旧的卡通片的演的一模一样。不过，周围没人注意到他们。

“也就是说，我们还得挺过去。”Dean说。他狐疑地睁大眼睛，扫了一眼整条街，然后转头看向Sam，“我们是不是该进去了？要是他们想把那东西给点燃，我还是更愿意呆在屋里。”

Bennett太太冲着他们微笑道，“我想大家都会理解的，亲爱的。你们俩先回去吧。”她诡秘地眨了眨眼，像是有什么阴谋。接着，她便晃晃悠悠地离开了。

Dean气急败坏地唾骂着，脸上甚至有些泛红。Sam只是笑了笑，“你还想再在外边多待会儿？”他问。

Dean用手扶住脸，把手肘放在膝盖上，“这群怪胎，”他碎碎念道，“全是怪胎。天哪。”

接着，他动了动身子，那动作基本可以用忸怩不安来形容。他喃喃地咒骂，“操。”

那天夜里，他还是和往常一样，钻进Sam的床里，尽可能近地依偎着他。Sam轻叹一声，很明显听得出，他是松了一口气。谁也没有谈起之前的事。

 

**

到了八月，天气变得湿热。Dean记得以前在最南边地带度过的夏季，有时在花园里没精打采地度过一整天，有时在汽车里忙碌。那几年里，生活大多数时候都祥和而安静，每个下午都能见一层薄雾笼罩着街道。

父亲叮嘱他，照顾好Sammy。接着，他便会几个星期不见人影。那时的生活总是比现在简单。

他们在佐治亚州一起度过了Dean的十七岁生日。他还记得他们曾经游玩过的地方、他们的邻居、那座就在萨凡纳附近的慵懒小镇。他的老师总是喜欢谈论这地方的历史：这里最开始只是低贱的殖民地，后来在内战时期才得以大放光彩。每一张木板、每一块石头都被赋予了士兵的英灵，将战时的轶事娓娓道来，等待着行人驻足聆听。

那时，他们的公寓里没有装空调，只有主厅里安了一架破破烂烂的风扇。它已经没法转动了，只能要死不活地吹出些微弱的风，最多能覆盖到咖啡桌的范围。七月才刚过了两个星期，这架风扇就彻底作废了。在那之后，他们便把窗户一直敞开，要是实在想要解热，就把冰箱门打开。

夜里，他们敞开窗户，把纱窗也给掀了起来（由于纱窗有了磨损，他们还用厚实的包装纸在边角处加过固），光着身子睡在床上。他们的被子到最后总是搭在腰上，或者比那更低的地方；比起保温，他们更多是出于习惯才盖被子——那个夏天很少刮风，几乎一次也没有过。

每天夜里，Dean都得一动不动地躺在床上，感受着皮肤灼烧般地发热，几个小时无法入眠。他让他的思绪任意纷飞，看着Sammy睡觉的样子。他看着弟弟的身子随着呼吸缓慢的起伏，看着他沾满汗珠的背部的曲线。

那个时候，一切都那么单纯。

而现在，他站在走廊里。Sam不需他的陪伴就能渐渐入睡，不被疼痛扰醒的那些夜里，Dean常常失眠。他靠在沙发垫上辗转反侧，最终总是会出现在那里。

他站在门外，看着他的弟弟。

Sam睡着的时候总是看起来像个孩子。

 

**

“我要出去，”Dean站在门口说。他刚刚将身上沾的一身汽油和润滑剂清洗干净，下巴处由于刚刮完胡子仍然有些泛红。

Sam躺在沙发上，手里捧着晨报。他的身边没有钢笔，也没有用来标注可疑案件的荧光笔。他正在读体育版面。“酒吧？”他问道，“我也能去。”

Dean对着他坏笑。从他还是个孩子，而Dean已经成了大人时开始，Sam就一直记得这个表情，那种意味深长的笑容。他到现在仍然常常看到那种表情——每当Dean谈到猎魔、汽车或者是性爱的时候。“有约会，”他说，“不用等我。”

他披上夹克，把钥匙从墙上的钉子上取下放进口袋里。Sam一直注视着他，直到他的手已经放上门把，他终于开口，“Bennett太太今天来找我谈过。”

“嗯哼？”

“嗯哼，”Sam双手一撑从沙发上站了起来，伸出手抓住拐杖，“她想和我谈谈你。”

“老兄，我早就跟她说过了，我绝对没对她那只老爱叫唤个不停的狗干任何事。她就是——”

Sam哼笑一声，“我知道。你不会拿你的车子冒险。不过，她不是想和我谈这个。”他用手扶住门，然后整个身子靠了上去，将门压得死死的。这几天一直阴雨绵绵，他的腿痛得受不了。“她说她知道。关于我们俩。她说她知道我们并不是兄弟，不过那都没事，因为她绝对不会说出去。”

Dean沉默片刻，白了他一眼，“我们早就知道了啊，Sammy。这又不是第一次了对吧？”他无奈地耸耸肩，“不管怎么说，我得走了，不然就得迟到了。”

Sam没有让开。“推掉。”他说。接着，他的手轻轻攫住Dean的衣袖。Dean的身子一下子僵直。

“Sammy？你是磕了药还是怎么回事？”

Sam笑道，“我已经两天没用药了。拜托，Dean，那位老太太的话也不是没有道理。”

“完全不知道你在说什么。你再去看看处方有没有什么问题好吗？我得先走了。”他又一次尝试推开门，而Sam的手已经放上了他的后背，一路摸索上移到他的颈部。

“Dean，”他说，“拜托，别再和我玩那套了。”他拉拽着，想要让哥哥离自己更近，“看着我，”他说。Dean发出一声虚弱的低吼，他用力地甩了甩肩，想要摆脱Sam。

“不，”他说着，转过身去，想要把那扇该死的门给打开，“我们不——”

Sam的嘴唇扫过他的颈背，舌头盘旋而过；他一只手将Dean固定在墙边，另一只手抚摸着他的腰，“你觉得我还没想清楚吗，Dean？事实上我已经想了很多年了。我很确定你也一样。”

“操，”Dean说。他想要把他推开，可是他知道，他的弟弟一碰就会倒在地上；而且他现在根本没这心思推开他。Sam的嘴唇在他衣领上方赤裸的肌肤处游走，向他的耳朵后边吹着热气。他的身子颤抖，“Sammy。”

Sam稍稍松开他，他缓缓地转过身。他看向Sam时，Sam正闭着眼睛。天哪，他简直——简直……

“别管那个女的了，”Sam气喘吁吁地说，“拜托，Dean，我想——”

不管这到底是什么，不管这一切是怎么发生的，不管这到底是因为Bennett老太太那番话还是其他什么，Dean都不在乎了。天哪，他什么都不在乎了。因为Sam总是正确的，他这次也说对了，已经有很多年了。

至于是谁先向谁靠近、谁先迈出第一步，他都已经不在意了。因为不管过程如何，他们总归是交缠在了一起。他唯一在意的是，Sam的舌头正温柔地挑逗着他的下嘴唇，将他的身子后推靠在木门上，他感觉门把手正压在他的背上。Sam摸索到了Dean的衬衣衣摆，然后把他的衣服撩了起来。

不知什么时候，他们俩都倒在了地板上，四肢缠绕，衣服乱糟糟地绞成一团。比起他们现在做的事，Dean倒更担心伤到Sam的腿。他的手伸向Sam的裤子时颤抖不止，贴上Sam的腹部时一手心都是汗水。接着，他的手越过腰带伸进了Sam的内裤。

“天哪，”Sam呻吟道，“天哪，Dean。”他的叫喊露骨而沙哑，身子随着Dean的触摸上下起伏，手指狠狠咬住陈旧划损的木地板，在灰尘掸去之处留下四个月牙状的白印。他的手摸索着终于拉下了Dean的拉链，握住了他的阴茎。Dean虚弱呻吟，手突然停止动作，无力地搭在Sam的膝盖上。

“操……噢，操。”

Sam说，“嘿，嘿，我们要做就得一起来，对吧？”他的嘴唇对着Dean的喉咙启开，在他的皮肤上留下一个个吮吸的印记。

Dean心里有成千上万的问题想要问他：“你确定吗？” “为什么？” “怎么做？”……天哪，他们到底还能怎么做？他开口，“Sam。Sam……”可是，Sam只是加大了把握的力度，他的拇指在Dean的龟头处来回扫动。Dean的头后仰抵在墙上，身子剧烈地前拱，想要更多。更多。他又倒在坚硬的地板上，差不多算是躺在上面了。这时他突然想起，他们已经好几周没有吸过尘了，甚至没有打扫过任何地方。仔细想想，现在这样挺不卫生。

Sam的嘴唇再次与他的交叠时，他有些意外。Sam的舌头轻轻按压在他的唇上，握住阴茎的手加快了抽弄的速度。Dean的手只是随意地摆在Sam的身上，已经忘记了动作，不过Sam已经不在乎了。Dean的呻吟淹没在了Sam的口腔之中，接着，Sam抬起头，仔细地注视着他，“拜托，Dean，拜托。”他继续说，“天哪，我想操你。你不知道你现在这样看起来有多美，Dean，天哪。”

根本不需要更多——光是Sam的声音，那些温柔而淫荡的耳语，还有几次粗鲁的抽弄，Dean的精液便沾满了Sam的手指。Dean说不定还晕厥了几秒，不过当他醒来时，Sam仍然在照料着他；当他感觉到弟弟的指节从他的龟头上轻扫而过，他忘情地呜咽起来。

Sam对着他细语，“嘘，嘘。没事的，Dean。我在这儿，我就在这儿，”他继续道，“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

Dean感觉脑子沉沉的，像是被下了药。他努力地睁开眼睛说，“抱歉什么？”他这才意识到，Sam已经勃起的阴茎正在他的手掌里。他试探性地抽弄了一次，弟弟的身子立马一抖，虚弱地说，“对，对，就是那样。”

“Sammy？”

“噢，”Sam说，“噢，天哪，Dean。”周围的空气很粘稠，他们感到一阵窒息。他对着Dean的嘴里轻声呻吟，热切地摩擦着Dean的手掌。Dean明白了他的意思，换了个更舒服的拿握姿势。

几次抽弄之后，Sam已经控制不住地呻吟出声。他的身子颤抖，渐渐瘫软在地。他的阴茎火辣而潮湿地倚靠在Dean的手掌中，整个人倒在了他的身上。他不住地呜咽，Dean抱着他，亲吻着他的额头、他的嘴唇。

“操，”Sam虚弱地发声，“我的上帝，Dean。”

“感觉能站起来吗？”

他笑了，“该死，当然不能。给我一分钟。”

“只是想说，”Dean对他说，“如果你要操我，绝对不能在这地板上。”

**[TBC]**

* * *

 

**译注：**

[1]由于圣诞节前后有许多其他节日，所以现在大家更倾向于用“Happy Holidays”做祝福语；同时，也避免并非基督徒者面对圣诞的尴尬。

[2]见第二季第十九集。

[3]Sam所看的书为《麦田里的守望者》，Holden Caulfield为其中主角。

[4]见第一季第三集。

[5]见第二季第十一集。

[6]Becca与Zach均为Sam在斯坦福时的旧友，后来曾向Sam和Dean求助。见第一季第六集。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**

Dean已经在那辆遭天杀的车下面呆了好几个小时了，他到处修修弄弄，却仍然找不到问题所在。他已经精疲力尽、满头大汗，浑身是灰，甚至想要自己弄坏点什么，这样至少他还有点什么可以修的。

他突然听到一阵细碎的脚步声，从重量和步速判断，不是Alex就是Cait。他小心翼翼地转过头，注意着不要立起身子撞到脑袋，一双袜子及踝的低跟童鞋映入眼帘。

“别过来，小朋友，”他对她说。接着，她退到一边，等着他从车底出来、伸直腰背。她眼睛眯成一条缝，闷闷不乐地撅着嘴，小巧的手里拿着一张卷子和一支笔。她正满目怀疑地打量着手里的卷子，像是那卷子是成心在为难她。

“这完全没有道理啊，”她将卷子递给他，“我不会做了。”

他们在办公室旁的长凳上安坐下来。他从她的手里接过那张纸，一不小心手上的油迹沾上了纸的一角。但愿她的老师不会介意吧。

卷子上写着些分数。他记得以前学这个时老师用彩虹糖和牙签当做教具。他将它们摆在桌上，趁着老师不注意，悄悄一个个地吃掉。

他认真而耐心地向小女孩讲解，看到她点头才继续往下讲。他把铅笔还给她，注视着她一边舔着嘴角、一边思考下一道题该怎么做。几缕从发辫中松散开的发丝扫着她的眼睛。她紧紧地握住笔，在纸上涂画着松松垮垮、小孩子笔迹的数字。她的脚甚至没办法触碰到地面，写字的时候一直悬空晃悠着。终于，她抬起头，把卷子递给他。

Dean微笑道，“不错，”他说，“做得真不错。现在弄懂了吧？真好——来，跟我击个掌。”他伸出手，小女孩小巧的手掌合上他的。他摸了摸她的头，轻轻地揉了揉她的头发，“要是还有什么问题，就再来这找我好吗？说好了。”

她点点头，轻身一蹭回到地上，对着他含含糊糊地说了声谢谢，然后就跑着离开了。Dean闭上眼，让自己惬意地倚靠在长椅后背上，想着，今天大概就这样了吧。马上就到下班时间了，而且他今天还一次也没休息过。

突然，他感觉到有什么冰凉而潮湿的东西挨上了他的额头。他抬起头，看见弟弟正俯身看着他。Sam笑道，“煎熬的一天？”

Dean打了个呵欠，从Sam的手里接过水，将瓶盖打开。他一口气就喝掉了半瓶，“没听到你来。”

Sam笑了，“好吧，看来真的很煎熬。我，呃，去买了些东西，想着回家的时候正好来看看你。你这边完了？”

Dean点点头，撑着长椅站了起来。Sam伸出手，轻轻地将他向后推，直到他的身子抵住墙。Dean长叹一口气，将手放上弟弟的颈部。

“Sammy？”

Sam对着他喃语，“别再问我确不确定，”他的声音里掩饰不住的笑意，“行行好吧。”他让自己的额头与Dean的相触，两只手扶上他的脸颊，然后让他们的嘴唇轻轻地交叠在一起。Dean闭上眼睛，心里想着：他就是这样对她的。那时候，他就是像这样对待Jess。

他的手抚上Sam的脸颊，在他脸上留上一道污迹，接着，他启开唇，让Sam的舌头伸入缠绵。没过多久，Sam的嘴唇却与他分开。Dean错愕地呜咽一声——他发誓，那听起来绝对没有像个娘们儿一样。绝对没有。

“知道吗？你对这个真的很在行。”

Dean哼笑，“呃，好吧，熟能生巧。你应该看看我是怎么和别人做爱的。”

他的头上受到一记掌击，不过压根就没使上什么力。Sam脸上露出真心的微笑，Dean努力睁开眼。“我不是指……那个。我是说，你和Caitlin。你和小孩子相处很在行，Dean。”

“那也是熟能生巧，”Dean耸了耸肩，从弟弟身边离开，蹲在车边收拾工具，“你不就是我养大的吗？不过我可不会承担任何罪责，爸爸把你交给我时，你体型还算是正常。”

他听见Sam在他身后坐下，想着他可千万别是步行去的商店，又步行回来的。Sam在长凳上伸展开双腿，隔着牛仔裤一只手漫不经心地按摩着那块被撕裂过的肌肉。“你以前也教过我数学，”他接着说，“你有考虑过干这个吗？教教小孩子？”

Dean耸肩，“你说得像我们会在这儿呆一辈子似的。你之前也说过的，Sammy，治疗很有效果，你已经有好转了。”

“别这样。别表现得好像我们还可以回去猎魔，好像一切还可以回到以前那样似的，Dean。你知道的，那不可能。”接下来便是一阵沉默，只听得到Dean用碎布擦拭工具、然后一件件地把工具放回箱子里时金属的碰撞声。

“我今天和斯坦福那边联系过，”Sam说。Dean停下动作，终于转过身来看向他，“他们说我可以回去，当然，得办不少的手续，不过……”他叹息道，伸出手指揉揉眼睛，头部后仰靠在身后的墙上，“他们说只要通过审核，我就可以继续之前的学业。我可以回去。”

“你想回去？”Dean问道。他一边将箱子锁上提起，一边站立起来，“你打算回去？”

Sam点头，“我想试试。我不——我不想整天在那儿无所事事地坐着，Dean。我现在不可能再上路了，都怪这条废腿。可是我也不能……就是不能。”

墙上的钟显示现在五点。Dean刷卡时用上几乎是凶狠的力度，然后胡乱地把卡塞回之前的地方，从墙上的挂钩上把夹克一把拽下，“回家，”他说，“回家再说，留着吃晚饭，或者其他什么时候再说行吗？”

他把Sam拉起来，搀扶着他，直到他拿稳了拐杖才松手。不过，他的一只手仍然环绕住Sam的肩膀、贴在他的背上，两个人一齐往停车的地方走去。上车时，他照顾着弟弟小心翼翼地坐进副驾位上。

 

**

“我不是要离开你，”Sam说。最开始，他觉得淋浴的声音太大，Dean或许没听到他。不过更有可能的是，Dean只是以此为由推迟这场他知道迟早会来临的争吵。他永远只听得见自己想听的东西。

Sam的衬衫已经敞开。他滑下衣服，将裤子拉拽而下，用单手撑着墙保持平衡。他的拐杖就倚靠在马桶边以备不时之需。他靠着自己的力量，拖曳着身子迈进淋浴里；此时，Dean已经转过身来，对着他生气地大吼，“老兄，你在搞什么？”

“我不是要离开你，”Sam重复了一遍。他将Dean一把推搡到墙边，抚摸着他的脸；他小心翼翼地转移重心，以防压坏那只受伤的腿，表情因疼痛而扭曲，“Dean，求你了。你不能像那样想，这和你无关。”

Dean苦笑一声，“什么时候和我有关过，Sammy？”

“该死！”Sam紧紧攫住他的肩膀，“我不是这个意思。”他将额头与Dean的相抵，向他靠得更近，“我爱你，”他说。Dean一声苦叹，漫不经心地说，“噢，天哪，Sammy，你不需要——”

“不，听我说。”他的手在哥哥的胸口徘徊，抚摸过他的腹部；他的大拇指在他的髋骨处打着转，然后五指包裹住他的阴茎。Dean的阴茎已经成了半硬状态，可能是因为周围的水汽，可是与此同时，也是因为Sam——仅仅因为Sam就站在他的面前。一想到这一点，他一边加大了拿捏的力度，一边来回撸动，忍不住地呻吟出声。Dean闭上眼睛，嘴微微张开，还没来得及闭上，一声美妙动听的呻吟便夺口而出。他的阴茎在Sam的手里变得僵硬而巨大，因充血而变得红肿。

“我不是要离开你，Dean。这和以前不一样。我们会常常见面的好吗？我们会时常联络的我向你保证。”他的手指在Dean的龟头处打着旋，摩擦着让裂口处的液体抹匀濡湿着周围；Dean呻吟着抓住Sam的肩膀，指甲深深地陷入他的皮肤里。“我向你保证。”

突然，他跪了下来。Dean惊讶地眨了眨眼，便发现Sam的手已经撤离开去。他的弟弟正跪在浴缸的边缘一角，一看就知道这姿势一定很不舒服。他还没来得及开口反对，Sam已经张开嘴含住了他的阴茎。Dean喊叫出声（这次无可争辩，绝对像个娘们儿），手指用力地抓住Sam的头发，指甲挠动着Sam的颈部。

Sam眼前耷拉着湿漉漉的刘海，抬头凝视着他，Dean迫使自己睁开眼睛。他努力让自己保持不动，可是身子还是忍不住一次又一次地向前缓慢地推进。Sam面不改色地接受着他的侵入，动作熟练，神情热切。他满脑子里只有一个想法：过去也曾有人像这样对待过Sam——他的Sammy。他只觉胃里一阵抽搐，完全没有思考过他现在正他妈在做什么：他正饥渴而忘情地操着他弟弟的嘴，因为Sam让他这样做，因为Sam说他想让他这么做，哪怕他马上就要离开。不管发生什么，他终究会离开的，这一次，不过是呆得长那么一点。

“Sammy，”他拉拽着Sam的头发，剧烈地喘息，想要告诉他停下来，立刻停下来。可是Sam却毫不理会，一口将他的阴茎吞了下去，同时一只手放上自己的膝盖，准备好自慰。天哪，眼前的这一切——我的上帝！Dean的头重重后坠，砸在身后淋浴室的墙上。他甚至没办法提醒Sam，就在他的嘴里射了出来。Sam有些哽塞，但仍然尽所能地向内吞咽。Dean的阴茎在他的下嘴唇上来回轻扫，他用力地对着他的龟头吮吸最后一口，两个人都精疲力尽地瘫倒在地。Sam虚弱地呜咽，加快了手抽弄的速度，脸紧靠在哥哥的大腿上。

“嘿，”Dean说，“Sammy。Sam。等等。”他拉拽着Sam站起来，感受着他坚硬的阴茎摩擦着自己的身体。Dean背上的水已经变得冰凉。

“拜托，”Dean喘息道，他的手颤抖着关掉身后的花洒，两个人搀扶着艰难地走出浴室。他们一路跌跌撞撞，双脚潮湿地在地上行走，好几次都差点摔倒在地。Sam的胳膊硬生生地砸在地板上。躺上床时，他已经开始浑身发抖了，床单也被他们浸得透湿。

“我明白。”Dean说。他的手来回抚摸着Sam腿上的伤疤，温柔而有力地安抚着那块绞痛的肌肉，“没事的，”他说，尽管他知道，事实并非如此。

“拜托，”Sam央求，“Dean，求你了。”他的臀部向前拱起，阴茎坚硬，头部沾满了潮湿而光滑的粘液。他的手搭在Dean的肩膀上，将他向自己拉拢，似乎一点也不在乎他们现在正在做什么，只要Dean在这里就好，只要能够感受到他温暖而坚实的躯体就好。

Dean的嘴唇温柔地滑过他的身体——喉咙、胸部，直到Sam的阴茎在他的脸颊上沉沉地扫荡。Dean张开嘴，毫不犹豫地将其吞进嘴里。他强迫自己集中尽力，让自己做得更好，而不只是敷衍了事。他一门心思地吮吸着弟弟的阴茎，把其他事情都全然抛在了脑后。

Sam高潮的时候，Dean稍稍后退，让他将自己射得到处都是。他的嘴上、脸上都沾满了精液。过了一会，Sam恢复了意识，他睁开眼，看到眼前的场景，急切地呻吟着，将Dean拉近，一边亲吻他，一边将他脸上的液体舔弄干净。

“天哪，”Sam对着Dean的头发气喘吁吁地轻语，“我爱你，”他又说了一次。Dean想要出言抗议，却没有开口。“对不起”，Sam在他的耳边向他不停地喃语，没等多久，他们都渐渐地陷入了梦乡。

对不起。

这和你无关。

我爱你。

相信我，让我去。

 

**

“我可以……”他说到一半又哽咽住，抬起头来望着天花板，用力地吞咽着唾沫。Sam用手肘将身体撑起，俯看着Dean的脸。他又一次试着开口，“我可以和你一起去，”他说道，但却一直没有看向Sam。Sam怨恨自己，是他让Dean变得这么畏怯，什么话都不敢说。

“不，”Sam说。Dean的身子惊愕地一颤，但只过了一瞬，表情又变回了之前的冷毅空洞，不过Sam还是注意到了。“不是，天哪，Dean，我不是那个意思，我只是……”他俯下身去，亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，直到感受到Dean的回应，才将脸移开，手掌附在哥哥的心口。“第一次的时候，到了假期我都没有能去的地方。那时我对放假都毫无期待。”

Dean虽然沉默不语，但仍然在听。Sam能从他紧绷下颚看出他在听。

“我想让我们有个家，”Sam对他说。他靠在他的耳朵边轻语，嘴唇扫过Dean的额头，“一个真正的家。我不想再到处奔走了，Dean。我想要扎根下来。”

他还以为会听到Dean的笑声，以为Dean会戏谑地嘲笑他，可是却没有。

“好，”最后，Dean说。

Sam皱着眉头看向他，“我不是要离开你，”他又重复了一次。Dean点头。

“好。”

 

**

他踩着点去报了道，差一点就错过了助学金申请的最后期限。在电话里和校方人员谈了两个多小时后，他终于拿到了一笔数额丰厚的学费补助，挂断电话时，他的脸上带着无比灿烂的微笑。

Dean怀疑他在和某个寂寞难耐的接线员玩电话性爱，但是他没有说出来。

那个星期二，他的弟弟乘着大巴离开。Dean说他的工作推不掉，没法开车送他去。

“没事，”他一次次地安慰他道，“还是比上一次好。”

大巴司机一边扶着Sam上楼梯（与其说是扶，倒不如说是不耐烦的推搡），一边还在他的身后念叨着什么责任啦，政策啦之类的胡话。Dean透过车窗染色的玻璃注视着Sam的身影，直到Sam终于找到了他的位置，小心翼翼地在靠窗的地方入座。

汽车离站时，他生硬地拉扯起嘴角，微笑着向他挥手。虽然他知道，Sam不会愚蠢到买他的账，不会再一次被他欺骗。

 

**

**_十二月_ **

他的手机在凌晨两点的时候响了起来。这种半夜三更、总是带来噩耗的电话从来都是惹得人心惶惶。接到这种电话，一般意味着谁又住院了、谁又被摔伤了，或者谁的外婆起夜拿温牛奶时又把髋骨摔断了。

不过，他倒没有因此被惊醒。自从Sam离开之后，他就没有真正合过眼。大概是因为他已经很久没有过一张真正的、属于自己的床了。他习惯了睡在沙发上，或是蜷曲在Sam身边，对他说些漫无边际的话为他缓解疼痛，保护他的安全。

他的手机就放在床头柜上，旁边还放着父亲的日志。自从他们来到这里，还从来没有翻开过它，不过Dean仍然不敢把它随意地塞进抽屉里，害怕到了他们得离开的时候，抽屉里堆满了账单和外卖收据，他们会找不到它。

“Sammy，”他根本没有看来电显示便开口唤道——除了他还能有谁？“你还好吗？”

“我不知道。”接着，便是一阵抑郁而沉重的寂静。Dean不知该如何打破这沉默，便只是默默等待他开口。

“我以为我还回得去，”Sam叹道。他的语气不知该说是悲伤还是丧气，不过Dean已经可以想象出他现在的样子：弯腰驼背地坐在某张狭小的单人床边——自从十四岁起，他就没法塞进那样大小的床里了，更别说是现在。他想象得出Sam单手拿着手机的样子，像是握着什么易碎的物件，稍稍用力就会破裂开来。他总是这么小心翼翼地对待一切：玻璃杯、书、武器——除了对待他的女人、对待恶魔，以及，对待他的哥哥。

“我做不到，”他说，“我以为我可以，可是……我受不了。我不知道该——天哪，我时时刻刻都能看到她。到了哪儿都能看到她。但那压根都不是鬼魂，我觉得那只是我——”

Dean已经站了起来。他一直在等待着这一刻，等待得坐立不安。他不想看到弟弟受伤，只想让他安全。让他回家。第一次时，Sam在他幻想中的美好世界里呆了四年；那四年里，Dean每天晚上不停地喝酒、上床，试图忘记。到了白天，他总是让自己在加州附近来回转悠，只要Sam打电话，他就能第一时间向他飞奔过去。可是他从来没有。

“Sammy，没事的，我马上就来。”

Sam笑了一声，可他的声音却像是在喘息，像是快要窒息，像是痛苦难忍，一点笑意也听不出来。“天哪，”他说，“就好像我是第一次去野营，得离开家在外边睡觉一样。”

Dean哼了哼鼻，“我们从来没去过野营。”

 

**

Sam才刚刚收到他的寝室号、课程表和联系电话时，Dean就已经全部记了下来。虽然Sam从来没主动给过Dean，可那些资料就放在他的档案袋里，触手可及。Dean改不了这些老习惯。

他刚伸手敲门，不知怎么的，就自然而然的敲成了Smoke on the Water的节奏——这段音乐能成为最佳前奏是有它的道理的。门还没打开，他便听到了Sam的笑声，可那却如一个即将溺水之人终于浮出水面时绝望的呐喊——那笑声只会让你的肺部更加剧痛，不需令你折腰就能令你体会钻骨之痛。这笑声只会让一切变得更糟。

Sam打开门时，满目震惊，“这离那儿有七百多里，”他说，“天哪Dean，不要告诉我你是坐飞机过来的！”

“去你的，老兄，我还没有那么怕飞机。”

“没有才怪，”Sam的声音虚弱，但终于绽放出笑容。他伸出一只手，将Dean拉进房中。

刚刚关上门，他便一把抓住Dean的夹克，想要将其拉拽下来，“想你，”他的嘴在Dean的脖子上、耳背后游走，含糊不清地说，“好想你。”

“嘿，”Dean说，“嘿，Sammy，别急。”他用手掌撑住Sam的胸部，将他向后推了几步，又轻轻将他朝自己拉拢，“别着急，老兄，我们还有的是时间。你还好吗？”

Sam点头轻叹，“嗯。”他拖曳着身子，在床边坐下。Dean从书桌下抽出椅子，坐在他的对面。“就是……太难以忍受了你知道吗？我没想到会那么艰难。我看到的每一个女孩，都是Jess的脸，老兄，有时候甚至是Maddie。”

“我甚至还回去过一次。公寓被烧毁前所在的地方。检查了一下有没有EMF信号，还画了几道咒，确保她不会残留在那儿。不过那儿什么也没有。”他摇摇头，将头发顺到耳后，“这很蠢，我知道。这周的作业或者其他什么我都应付得过来，只是——我不想一个人。”

Dean点头。他不知道该做什么，只有静静地听Sam说完。

他们从不像现在这样，也一直尽量避免这种时刻，因此Dean感到手足无措，再者，他也没什么能说的。

Sam叹了口气。他刚准备站起来，便想起自己的腿伤，于是换了个姿势，身子后仰靠在作支撑的手肘上。他的脸上又扯起勉强的笑容，“我不敢相信，你真的坐了飞机。”

Dean耸肩，“这的确不是我最心仪的周末计划，不过，我还是挺了过来。”他揉了揉眼睛，“不过我得说，你得给我好多个口交才能补偿我。绝对多到你嘴皮发软，你想都不敢想。差点以为我会死在那上面，之后你还指望谁来将你从高等教育的魔爪里救出去？”

Sam轻笑，手掌摊平覆在脸上，掌根紧紧压住眼睛，没过一会儿就感觉满眼冒金星，“我会记得的。”他承诺，然后继续说，“没事了，现在好了。”

“那就好，”Dean说，“那就好，Sammy。”

他盯着Sam扣紧的十指，等待着。终于，Sam伸出手，抓住他的手腕，将他往自己拉近。他们紧紧相靠，身体摩擦着。

“可以吗？”他一边说着，一边已经开始推拉着想要将Dean的衣服剥掉扔到一边去。

Dean的手塞进Sam的衬衫，轻抚着他的肌肤。他的大拇指放在弟弟的肋骨之间，按压着那块骨头之间柔软的皮肤，“嗯。”他说着，抬起头吻上Sam的脖子，开始解起Sam的皮带。皮带嗖嗖地从他们之间的缝隙中掉落下地，带扣在单薄的地毯上发出一声重响。

 

**

星期三时，他们一起飞回小镇。他们正在一趟转接班机上，里面基本没几个人，而且路程极短，差不多才刚一起飞就到了降落的时候。不过，Dean还是一路上不停地抱怨，哪怕稍微颠簸一下，就开始大发牢骚。他尽量地靠在座位靠背上，逼着自己不去注意那本安全程序手册。

“请系好安全带”的指示才刚刚亮起，Dean便转过头来；他刚想向Sam开口抱怨，Sam便向他掷来一张蓝色的摊子盖住他的膝盖，然后将手伸进他的牛仔裤里。Dean立马什么话也说不出来。

 

**

“只是说你应该考虑一下，”Sam说。他一只胳膊搭在Dean的胸膛上，作出一副将他制服住的样子，让Dean知道他别无选择，不管多么不情愿，也得把这次对话进行下去。

“Sammy，我们已经谈过这个了。只是因为我和Jim那边的小孩儿处得好，并不代表我就——”

“瞎扯，”Sam打断道，“你知道你自己说的全是鬼话。你只是害怕你真的会爱上这工作，害怕这意味着我们得在这儿定居下来。”

Dean的面色紧绷，“对，”他嘟囔，“你说什么都对。”

Sam的表情缓和下来，不再咄咄逼人，尽量显得善解人意，不过效果却更加糟糕，“这不一定是坏事，”他说，“拜托，Dean，你知道的，一切不可能再像以前那样了。我没法再去猎魔了，你也休想背着我自己去。我们就此收手。”他一边叹气，一边抚摸着哥哥的胸膛，感受着他肋骨的曲线，“可是那也不代表着我们就完了，我们还是可以好好生活。”

Dean闭上眼睛，握住Sam的手；他的手紧握成拳，指甲陷进肉里，“我会考虑，”他说着，听起来像是终于被打败了。

Sam笑了，“真的？”他移了移身子，靠得和他更近，在哥哥的肩膀上吮吸着，接着又轻轻地啮咬起来。他缓缓地上移，在Dean的脖子上游走。他喜欢像这样，在Dean的皮肤上留下一道道痕迹、淤青和吻痕，在Dean的胯部和大腿上留下属于他的指纹，在Dean的背部用他的指甲轻刻出一个个月牙印。

“嗯，”Dean叹道。不过此时此刻，这已经不是重点了。

 

**

星期四时，Alex需要有人为他讲解科学作业，大概是关于温室效应的；星期一时，Caitlin又踏着小碎步拿着数学作业来请教他，又是分数，这次还多了几道有关带分数的题。

星期五时，Kevin和Sophie想要让人帮忙解释语法一致问题。Jim在一旁看着他向孩子们讲解，笑称或许他该给Dean点额外补贴，犒劳他给自己的孩子兼职家庭老师，“你想过教书吗？”Dean的脸有些泛红，支支吾吾地说道，他有过这个念头。

某个星期二下午，他早早地下了班，在外边游荡着。天气很冷，路上仍然残留着积雪，被行人碾压得面目全非。不过，昨晚刚下过一场冰雹加雨，现在的空气清新怡人。

现在正是一天里小学放假的时候。几个小孩戴着帽子手套，罩着耳朵，在路上四处奔跑。他们胖乎乎的脸蛋上泛着红光，身上裹着厚重的衣服，胳膊在身体两边张开。两个小男孩坐在攀爬架上，被手套包裹住的小手扶住栏杆，身体鼓鼓囊囊的像两只压在顶枝上的鸽子。

一个满目倦容的老师微微启唇吹了个口哨，一群孩子便蹦蹦跳跳地冲过来，排成一条长队；一个身材弱小的孩子落在了后面，忙手忙脚地冲过来，一路跌跌撞撞。Dean记得那种感觉，说什么也不愿意排到最后一个。他记得有一次，他去学校接Sammy放学，发现他弟弟正耸着肩膀、垂着脑袋，闷闷不乐地站在队伍最后。那时他的婴儿肥还没消退，个子也没现在那么魁梧，总是跟不上其他孩子的步伐。

一个孩子离了队，去捡回他如飞絮般随风飘落、掉到操场草皮上的帽子。队伍没有等他，而是直接返校了。他一拾起帽子，撒腿就往后跑，脸涨得通红，拼命地想要回到队伍中去。

 

**

那天晚上，他们交缠着躯体呆在又潮又湿的被窝里；被子下面的层层暖流为他们驱赶着寒意。

“Sammy？”

他的弟弟疲惫地小声支吾，表示他正在听。Dean仍然觉得不可思议，Sam这样的大个头也可以发出这种声音；况且，他从来没在其他时候见过Sam像现在这个样子。Dean仍然记得Sam拿起刀来时什么样子，霰弹枪在他的手里就像是玩具。

“我想过了，”他说，“小孩儿，还有……教书。我想过你说的话。”

Sam抬起头，突然睡意全无，“是吗？”他说，“然后？”

“我可以先去上上夜校之类的，先学个大概，慢慢地再去拿证书。应该也没多难吧？我是说，看看我们从小到大的那些老师。”

Sam大笑出声，安静下来后，脸上仍然绽放着喜悦的笑容。他咧着嘴角说，“真的吗？你真的这么想？”

Dean耸肩，“你转学成功了吧？”

Sam点头，“我从下学期开始上课，得等这一学年完了来。他们在附近的小镇上有个法律方面的项目。”

“那就好，”Dean说。他闭上眼睛，安稳地躺在床垫上，向后伸出手拍了拍投下的枕头。说不定一切真的可以这么简单。说不定他们真的可以做到。

“那就好。”

 

**

书店被夹在一家电视台和电影院之间。那儿的空间很小，不过有一整面墙的书都是关于……他们怎么说的来着，“儿童保育”。第二天，Dean呆在书架前，一本本地翻看。他浏览过了这里大半的书，看得越多就越觉得气馁。

《如何在低年级引导儿童认知》《如何与低幼儿童相处》……他给Sam打了四次电话，其中有一次差点哭了出来（虽然他誓死不会承认）。

“这想法真的蠢透了，”他一遍遍地对着Sam念叨，“我做不到的，老兄。我会毁了那些孩子的。书里边儿说的，早期教育里他们需要有理解体谅、如沐春风的环境。我会毁了他们一生的！你想要我去毁了别人一生吗？”

一直到书店打烊时他才离开。他的手里拿着一本《三年级学生和一只小兔》，心情糟糕透顶。

只有在天启将至，或者在看流行音乐的录像时，他才会有现在这样的心情。或许比那还要糟糕一点。

 

**

“他们一直都需要人手，”Bennett太太在喝茶的时候告诉他（喝茶的时候，上帝，喝茶啊！）。“没多少人想要留在这儿教书，大多数都是巴不得赶快离开。估计在之后的几年里，这个情况都不会改变了。”

Sam现在有课——那个幸运的混蛋！他不需要在这儿经历这一切。

Dean点点头，坐立不安却又束手无策。他还得过一段时间才能适应该如何自在地在长辈面前拿出得体的态度。他现在真想随便找个借口出去射点东西发泄发泄，“好的，所以，呃，需要哪些条件？”

Bennett太太微笑道，“没那么严苛的，亲爱的。大学学历，如果没有的话证书也行。你和孩子相处怎么样？”

他耸耸肩，向后探出手去不好意思地摸了摸脖子，“大家都觉得不错。”

“噢，只要学校也觉得不错就行。你去了之后，我会帮你说几句好话，让他们接受你。”

“谢谢，”他说，“呃，还要加点糖吗，女士？”

她的头靠向椅背，对着他大笑起来，声音拖得老长；这和她老态龙钟的身板比起来很不协调。他猜想Missouri如果哪天也笑了起来，大概就是这个样子。“小伙子，“她说，放心，你什么都不用担心。”

 

**

突然之间，房子里堆满了课本。Sam一时半会有点适应不过来，又可以说是有几分感怀，这让他想起高中之前的日子，想起最后一次看到Dean手上捧着书的样子。现在，他半夜醒来去厨房喝水时，总能看到Dean坐在桌边，头压在书上就这么睡着了。

Dean并不太适应上夜校的生活，不过只有这样他们才能支付得起。Sam现在也常去杂货店打打零工，这样Dean就可以从工作中抽身几个小时。他们的生活就像是一个跷跷板，而他们相信终有平衡的一天。

每一次他们对着书本昏昏入睡时，每一次他们用完了铅笔芯、急急忙忙地奔到药房去采购时，Sam都相信，他们在逐渐靠近，一步步地走向更好的生活；每一次，他们拖着黑眼圈醒来，为他们的课程发牢骚时，Sam都相信，他们在渐渐地步入正常。

他将手放上哥哥的肩膀，抚摸着他的脖子。他笑了起来，心里想着，安全了。

终于安全了。

**[TBC]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**

日复一日，月复一月，一晃眼，几年的时间过去了。他们已经填完一大堆乱七八糟的表格，拿到了证书，所有的目标都完成了。多亏了邻里和旧友的帮助，他们及时还清了贷款，保住了房子。他们没有问Bobby和Jo钱是哪里来的。

现在，Sam已经开始参加律师考前培训，Dean正在为教师资格证做准备，Cait已经上中学了，而Jim最大的孩子也已经高中毕业。

“加州！”她满脸自豪地回答他们的问题，“斯坦福！”Sam笑了，开始和她聊起来。他告诉她最好的餐馆在哪儿、在哪里能够吃到又好吃又便宜的中国菜、哪些宿舍好、哪些宿舍不好，接着他声音微微哽咽，低下头去看向地板，问她能不能帮自己一个忙。他告诉了她Jessica的墓碑在哪里。

“这什么意思？”Dean用手扶住Sam的背，搀扶着他走过草坪。

Sam摇头，“我只是不想让她太孤单，”他说，“我想知道有人能陪陪她。”

Dean想起母亲那座空坟，想起父亲撒向阿肯色河的骨灰。他不再说话。

 

**

**_九月_ **

劳动节[1]后，Dean当上了二十四个八岁小朋友的老师。

上班的第一天早晨，Sam坐在餐桌旁注视着他。餐桌上放着一大叠综述材料和成堆的书籍，有关诉讼案例、宪法修订案的。Dean喝了口咖啡，若有所思地打量了弟弟良久，说，“刑法真是蠢透了，Sammy。”

“要是你因为虐待儿童被起诉了，它就有用了。”

“我才不会——”

“Dean，现在听我说。不准再念叨你的车，也不准提猎魔的事。不要放AC/DC，或者Zeppelin，总之就是你平时爱听的那些。不准在午睡的时候看黄书。还有，你只有一次休息时间，不是六次。如果他们让你表演怎么掷刀子，你就说——”

Dean皱起眉，“真后悔当时有机会的时候没把你卖掉换烟。[2]”

“你不能为了区区一包烟就放弃真爱，Dean。总之就是不能。”

“真爱？噢，太对了，我们真是真爱，”Dean摇摇头，拽下墙钉上挂着的夹克，“见鬼，你想要真爱吗？你通过律师考试，然后我就无偿给你一个星期的口交如何？”

Sam耸耸肩，低下头去看着他的笔记，“一个月。”

“滚你的。最多一周半。你想看着我的下巴掉下来吗？”

“说不定这样能让你闭嘴。两个月。”

“你一点都不懂怎么讨价还价对吧？”

“好吧，两个星期，无论何时何地，只要我想要。然后，要是你今天能够顺利挨过去，我们俩就做爱如何？”

“那还差不多，”Dean伸出手，Sam坏笑着和他握手，“嘿，嘿，等一等——”

Sam脸上的笑容绽放开来，他靠在椅背上，得意洋洋地说，“不准反悔了，Dean。”

“你在逗我呢？多大了你，六岁？”

“八岁吧。你最好习惯习惯，老兄，这种事会经常发生。”

 

**

早上八点钟，校园里的铃声响起。校长通过对讲机热情地欢迎着同学们的到来，指挥着大家起立宣誓。满屋子坐不住的八岁小朋友立马站起来，他们宣誓时声音清晰，背诵流利，中间只有少数几次结巴，大概是放了暑假的缘故。

上周时，Dean来帮忙布置了教室：标点符号用法海报、适宜的历史事件，都是标准配置。不过，他还是在门上挂了一幅海报——Steve McQueen一脸哀愁地死瞪着全教室的人；除此之外，他在讲故事时大家围坐的地毯上方的墙壁上挂了副Robert Plant的海报以作装点。

别的老师建议他，第一天就让孩子们挨个介绍介绍自己的名字，然后再一起来来回回地扔动物玩偶，直到大家都睡着了就可以收工了，差不多就是这样。

Dean，说，“你们都互相认识了吗？”他们一齐点头，除了一个新来的孩子在委屈地摇头。

“你是——”他翻了翻名单，“——Myron。Myron对吧？好的。同学们，这是Myron，你们下来之后记得和他做做自我介绍好吗？”同学们点头。

“好的。对了，我叫Dean。呃，Winchester老师。不过你们叫我Dean就行，懂了吗？”二十四个脑袋又一齐啄米，还有六对马尾辫在脑后晃晃悠悠。“好的。所以今年我就是你们的老师了，只要你们能够包庇下我或者——你们知道那是什么意思吗？不知道？噢，好吧，那就好。”

“所以我想你们最想知道的还是午餐和休息的时间对吧？”孩子们都偷笑起来，点了点头，坐得近的开始交头接耳、说说笑笑。“中午十二点以及下午两点，都是半个小时。这挺好的，要是我哪天超过十二点还没吃饭，我会抓狂的。那现在这个问题就说清楚了……你们有什么主意吗？现在想干什么？”

台下一片哄闹：“讲故事！” “休息！”只有一个没有底气的声音在小声呐喊：“讲数学！”

“你喜欢数学？”Dean问道。小孩点点头。他身材瘦小，生得一头浓黑的头发，眼前两片厚厚的镜片。他抬起头，“我喜欢数学。”Dean赞同道，“数字很有魅力。我弟弟他想当律师，不过，你知道的，他就是脑瓜子有点问题。”他作出不屑一顾的样子，挥了挥手，惹得全班同学都欢欣地笑了起来。“不过，我觉得可能不是每个同学现在都想做数学。我们可以之后再来，好吗，小伙计？”孩子点点头。“你叫什么名字？”Dean问道。孩子的表情变得迟疑起来。

“Sami，”他回答。

“我弟弟也叫这个名字。不过，他就是个十足的呆瓜，你比他酷多了。”孩子的神情突然明亮起来。Dean转过身去面向全班同学。

“所以，我们来讲故事如何？我像你们这么大时，也爱听故事。珍惜这段日子吧，等到你们长大了会怀念的——噢，对了，还有午睡。好了，把你们最喜欢的书拿出来看看。”

孩子们争相翻起他们的书包，把里边所有的书都倒在膝盖上：一本有关芭比娃娃的图书、一本《老雷斯的故事》、一本描写耶稣小时候的插画书；还有一本名字读起来很顺口的书叫《斑马黛布拉和你谈赛马》，内容是传播道德观，告诉你如何正确对待赌马；除此之外，还有一本《数学头脑》，一本《史尼奇的故事》，以及许多其他的图书。

Dean挑出了一本名叫《黄油大战》的书，全场一片欢呼。他心里窃喜，想着，“这工作绝对爽呆了！”

 

**

“亲爱的，我回来了！”

Sam无奈地嘟囔道，“我就知道你会说这句。”

“你不觉得这很合适？”

“你有看见我穿着围裙吗？”这一整天时间里，Sam就从餐桌边移到了沙发上。他将沙发上成堆的卷子和书往地上一推，为哥哥提供点空间能够挤进来，“怎么样？”

“轻松搞定。那些小孩都超棒。对了，那里也有个叫Sam的，不过比你强不知道好几千倍。”

Sam放下手中的书，将手举过头顶伸展着胳膊，“你有教给他们点儿什么吗？”

“给他们讲了故事。”

“然后？”

“讲了两个小时。而且他们大多数居然连Lars Ulrich[3]都不认识——你敢相信吗？”

“真是奇怪。你买吃的了吗？”

“该死，”Dean说，“放车里了，我马上就去拿回来。”

“说好了？”

“之后再说。你答应我的做爱的事儿呢？”

“要是我们先饿死了可就没办法了。”

 

**

他开始头痛。每次捧起书，眼睛都会隐隐作痛。Dean不愿意告诉Sam；况且，Sam也不一定愿意多把头从书堆里伸出一会儿，听他把话说完。

他们请不起医生，所以他只能去学校的护士那儿看看。她为他作了十分钟的检查，告诉他，他需要配眼镜了。

“你他妈在逗我玩？”

她颇有愠色地打量了他一眼，“我不是逗您玩，Winchester先生。很可能是因为您……批改作业带来的压力。去配副老花镜，头痛就会好了。现在请您好心地离开我的办公室，让我能照顾真正有病的患者好吗？”

Dean怒气冲冲地离开了办公室，心里咒骂着，“真是刻薄。”

 

**

他在第十五条货架过道旁找到了放置老花镜的塑料旋转架，花了半个小时的时间，把那儿各式各样的眼镜都取下来试了试，每当一看到挂在墙上那张小镜子里自己的样子，他都会惊得浑身一抖，赶紧把眼镜给取下来。

大概试到了第二十七副的时候，他听到后边传来一阵脚步声，还有一个饶有兴趣的声音，“遇到麻烦了？”

她大概一米五的身高，身材纤瘦，面部和四肢白皙，与她身后及背的红色稀疏马尾形成鲜明对比。他转身看向她时，她对他伸出一只手，“Winchester，对吧？你今年是不是接过了MacDonald的班？”

“呃，对。叫我Dean，”他接过她的手摇了摇，“那你是——”

“Cindy。Thompson。我在教四年级，就在你隔壁教室。”

“噢对，四年级。我肯定见过你。明年你会有一帮很有趣的孩子的。”他愁苦着脸，伸起手将眼镜取下。他对着旋转架点头示意，“这儿就找不到一副眼镜不是为九十岁的老太太设计的。”

她笑了起来，不过还是跟随他看向货架，“这个呢？”

“太宽。”

“这个？”

“太圆了。要是再多个闪电伤疤，你知道看起来像谁。”

“那最顶上那个呢？”她只有踮起脚尖才能取下那个眼镜。Dean满目怀疑地打量着它，不过还是戴了上去，将眼镜架在鼻梁上，然后转过身去面向镜子。

“好一点。”终于，他赞同道。他把镜框放低了一些，再次审视镜子里自己的变化，“好吧，好多了。该死。谢谢你。”

“只是你看起来太无助了，”她将购物袋从一只胳膊肘换到另外一只手上，“让我有些不忍心。”

Dean耸了耸肩，把那个塑料镜框拿在手里翻来覆去地打量。Sam倒是真的一直对眼镜有点情结。

他看了看标价——四百九十九元——接着将手伸进荷包看摸索有没有五元的钞票，以及一些细碎的零钱。

她看了看他的脸，注意到他没有戴眼镜，若有所思地说，“你没有近视真是挺遗憾的，你戴眼镜很好看。说不定你可以买副装饰镜框之类的来戴戴。”

他坏笑道，“美女，我戴不戴眼镜都很好看。”

她扬起眉毛，摇了摇头，“想要一起去吃饭吗？”

“我，呃，”他的笑容收敛了一些，“我去不了。得回家去找我的弟——Sam。呃，我的，Sam。Sammy。”他感觉自己的脸已经涨得通红，尴尬地清了清喉咙，“总之……”

“噢，”Cindy说，她的表情并不太失望，而是笑得更灿烂了，“好的，好的。”她伸出手绕过他，从收银台边的货架上拿了一条口香糖。

他挠挠颈子后背，“嗯。”

她笑道，“你家那位Sam，”她点头示意了一下眼镜,“他绝对会很喜欢的。下次再见。”

 

**

**_一月_ **

新年伊始，Dean总是早早地独自上床去。这是习惯。

快到半夜时，Sam轻轻摇晃他的肩膀将他叫醒，“Dean，”他说，“嘿，老兄，快醒醒。”Dean含糊地嘟囔了一阵，艰难地睁开眼，“什么事？房子着火了？”

“今天是你的生日。”

Dean眨了眨眼，睡意顿消，“是吗？”

Sam疲惫地轻笑道，“是，看这里。”他递给他一个沉重的包裹，上面挂着气球、撒着金粉，外边包裹着一层闪闪发亮的纸，纸上写着“祝你生日快乐！” “这是他们包装的。”他连忙撇清关系。Dean接过包裹，找到胶带一角后将其剥开。

一时间，带子和纸张都散落在他的手里，映入眼帘的是一个瘦高的黑色热水瓶，看上去独具设计感。Sam在瓶身一端贴上了Metallica的贴纸，还刻意地贴歪了一些，好让别人以为他是无意而为之。

“除了这个之外，还有Black Sabbath，”他说，“估计下次圣诞节或者其他什么时候，我就去把那个买回来。”Dean将水瓶放在手里翻滚着，没有说话，但却满脸微笑。“你们班上还没有咖啡机吧？所以我就想……该死，这个还是有用的吧？”

“当然，”Dean赞同道，“谢了，Sammy。这礼物很棒，真没想到你品味也没那么差。”

“我在和你上床。”

“那都是很久前的事了，白痴。继续做你的作业去吧。”

Sam轻轻拍了拍他的后脑勺，不过他只是一边摇头，一边蹭着床垫远离他。“继续睡吧。”他说。不过，Dean已经把头埋进了枕头里，闭上了眼睛。

 

**

**_二月_ **

“Sammy，拜托，那个律师考试都把你弄疯了，你得去睡会儿了。你已经看了八个小时了，你知道‘只工作不玩耍’那句话是怎么说的。虽然我知道我们这儿不好找到斧子，不过我看过很多遍《闪灵》，我知道——”

“Dean，我必须得学习。”

Dean白了他一眼，把桌上的书一把抓起——天哪，这该死的书至少有一吨重。“你他妈必须得放松放松。”他一页页地翻看着书，还有那些夹在书页中的笔记。他弟弟的书写真是越来越糟糕了，Dean一看就知道，他绝对是还没听明白就急急忙忙地把笔记照搬下来。“听着，”他说，“让我来考考你。”

Sam用手掌住脑袋，然后又伸出手去拿咖啡。第一个杯子是空的，不过他向第二杯探去时，杯子里的咖啡溅了出来，洒在了他翻得破旧的硬面笔记本上。他想都没想直接把杯子里剩下的灌进了嘴里。“那个，”他说，“绝对不可能奏效。听着，马上把书还给我。你可以去折腾下你的车，或者别的什么，给你的学生准备一场随堂测验，或者去给我弄点咖啡。”

“老兄，”Dean把书放下，夸张地对他晃着手，“我可是有证书的。你居然觉得我没办法给你出几道像样的题，考考你对于——他随便翻开一页，“——非法……什么鬼东西？你怎么读这个？”

“你在教三年级学生，而且教了五个月，Dean。”

“你的意思是说我不够格？”

“我的意思是说我下一秒就会用这只铅笔把你的脖子刺穿。”

“这可是家暴，孩子，会惹上大麻烦的。而且再说了，你知道这肯定行不通。那只铅笔完全不够尖锐，根本就——好好好，冷静，Sammy，冷静下来！快把铅笔放下然后——”

 

**

还有三天就是考试。这三天里，Sam几乎不说话也不吃东西，每天就靠着咖啡因和他的综述论文过活。

Dean试着开点玩笑，可是总是失败，得不到反应。Sam甚至都懒得转过头来不悦地瞥他几眼，只知道着了魔一样地翻动书页。

他洗了个澡，一个人上了床，心里祈祷着，这一切能赶快结束。

 

**

Sam整整睡了两天。

第三天一大清早，他就把Dean给叫醒。那时，太阳仍然躲在地平线之后，稍稍绽出点红光，天空只显出几分淡淡的粉红。

“嗯……”Dean的头埋在枕头里说。

“嘿，”Sam一只手温暖地紧靠在他的背部，另一只手伸进短裤、朝他的腰带之下摸索，“快醒醒。”

“还早呢。”Dean正反驳着，Sam的手掌便包裹住了他的阴茎，他的声音立马转成了一句轻声的呻吟。

Sam坏笑，“不早了。而且迟早也得起来。”

Dean翻过身子平躺着，给了Sam更多的余地，“起来，”他重复了一遍，声音仍然迷迷糊糊、睡意惺忪，“早告诉过你别老爱用双关，Sammy。”这时，Sam开始活动起他的手腕和手指。Dean深吸一口气，撑着床垫起了身，“噢，”他说，“天哪。”

Sam向他俯下身子，开始亲吻他。过了没多久，Dean便开始忘情地呜咽起来，在Sam的手里射了出来。

Sam咧开嘴角，“那么快。”

“操……操你妈的。我已经几个星期没上过床了，这还——”他拱着背打了个哈欠，又回到被窝里去，“这还不都是怪你。”

“先别睡。”Sam在毯子上擦了擦手，接着将肩膀放上Dean的胸膛。

“还有一个小时就得起来了，”Dean呢喃道，“要上课。”

“可以不去，”Sam答道。他侧过头，轻咬着Dean的耳垂，“就说生病了，”他说，“留下。”

他扭着臀部摩擦着Dean的大腿，动作缓慢而蓄意。Dean已经能感觉到他内裤里那块突起了。“留下。”

“嗯，”Dean有些喘不过气，“好吧。”

 

**

**_三月_ **

Cindy有一个企鹅图案的热水瓶。他们开始在休息的时候比较各种咖啡品牌。Dean告诉她，世界上最好的咖啡在蒙大拿州的一家不起眼的小餐馆里，那儿的侍女一点也不性感，煎蛋卷里还能吃出蛋壳，不过那儿的咖啡真的棒极了。有一次，他一口气喝了六杯，直到父亲严厉制止了他，告诉他要是再不住手，就得给他打一针镇静剂了。

孩子们在操场上木制或钢制的器械上嬉戏玩耍，再严寒的天气也没法阻止孩子们对他们游戏的坚定而长久的热爱。

“Dean……，”Penny抱住他的大腿拖曳着声音说，“你答应要和我们一起玩的。”

“再等会，”他承诺道，“Cindy老师和我还有些话没说完。给我五分钟好吗？”

她怀疑地看了他一眼，“好吧。”她答道。接着，她便一溜烟地飞奔回她的朋友身边，对着他们摇了摇头。孩子们都丧气地垂下头。

“你可让他们伤心了，”Cindy指出，“去玩吧。我不介意。”

“这天气太他妈冷了。我真怀念小时候——哪怕到处都结了冰，你都有精力来回到处跑，搭雪人啊之类的。”

“你现在还没那么老，绝对没成老古董那级别。现在还在听Motley Crue的人怎么会是老古董呢？”

“你可是八零后，亲爱的，你这是在背叛你的根源。”

他听到有人清了一声喉咙，“Dean？”是那对双胞胎中的一个，Jason还是Jeremy来着？Dean还是分不清他们俩。

“嗯哼，小伙计，”他说。小男孩不安地扭动着身子。

“你说过你今天要和我们一起玩的。你上次就没有。”

Dean点头，“说得有道理。好吧，听着，我们这么来。你先去告诉大家，我们一会儿要玩捉迷藏。你们先藏起来，然后我数到一百万就来抓你们怎么样？时间很多，你们可以找个好点的地方藏。准备好了吗？快去吧！”

他举起沾满雪的双手，遮住眼睛。

“一，”他大声说，“二。”他听到运动鞋在结了冰的地面上摩擦的声音，不过没有睁开眼睛，而是继续数下去。数了四声后，Cindy将他的胳膊拽下来。

“他们已经走啦，”她说。Dean高高地举起双手，伸展开身子，背上的骨头咯咯作响。

“我真是个天才，”他说，“承认吧。”

她看了看表，“还有三分钟才到两点半，不觉得他们待会儿该无聊了吗？”

“不好意思，我这帮孩子注意力非常集中。都是我教他们的。”

 

**

“二十三，不对，谁没——你们看到Sami了吗？”孩子们摇摇头。Dean在内心咒骂了一句。“Sami？”他的声音响彻——该死，绝对是响彻——整片操场，还是没有人回答。

“他今天来了的，”Myron主动开口，可是却一点帮助都没有。Dean今天是点了名的。

“真该——真是的。”他抱怨道。

Cindy偷笑起来，“你想让我把他们先带回去吗？你还得去找那个孩子。”

“我丢了个学生，”他声音哽塞，像是费了很大劲才把这些话吐出来，“工作时分心的下场总是不会太好对吧？”

她点点头，“我会帮你把他们带回去。”

“好的，”Dean心不在焉地回答，“谢谢。等等——要是你是个八岁小孩儿，你这时候会去哪儿？嘿，别笑我——我知道你住哪儿，就算不知道，我也会查出来的。你还在笑，Miss Thomson！这不——算了，随便你。”

他花了二十分钟时间，终于在一架巨大的黄色滑梯里找到了小男孩。他的身子缩成一团，挤在滑梯轨道上，低着头盯着塑料上坑坑洼洼的痕迹和一颗颗固定的螺钉。

“嘿，”Dean蹲在滑梯口说，“你怎么不和同学们一起回来？捉迷藏已经结束了，小伙计。”

男孩摇头，“我没和他们一起玩，”他辩白道，帽子上的绒球左右晃荡着，发出“砰砰”的响声，“他们又不喜欢我，”他委屈地说。

“他们当然喜欢你，为什么要不喜欢你？”

Sami一脸哀怨地看着滑梯的弯曲处，“因为我数学好，他们生我气了。”

“我不觉得他们生你气了，”Dean语气温和。他在滑梯口坐下，注视着男孩：他蜷曲的膝盖抵住胸膛，脸放在膝盖上。“可能有点嫉妒你，不过他们还是很喜欢你的，就像他们喜欢其他每个人一样。”

男孩难以置信地看着他，“没有人愿意和我说话，”他说道，听起来像是觉得Dean太笨了，连这么简单的道理都懂不了。

“他们当然愿意。今天早上我就看到你和Jimmy说话了。”

“那是因为他把我铅笔拿走了，还不愿意还给我。”

“噢，”Dean思考了一会儿，“嘿，你的生日是不是快到了？”

他点头。

“我像你这么大的时候，也认识一个小孩，”Dean开始编故事，“那时候，也没有人愿意跟他说话，不过之后有一天他过生日，给全班同学都买了纸杯蛋糕，然后我们大家就明白了，他原来是个这么酷的人。”

Sami的眼神亮了起来，“真的吗？”

Dean点头，“当然是真的。而且，你知道吗，我一会儿会在同学面前夸夸你，告诉他们你藏得太好了，所以我好几个小时都找不到你。”

他皱起眉头，“他们不会发现吗？”他质问，“这哪有几个小时？”

Dean狠狠地翻了个白眼，“这个嘛，”他说，“你是知道，不过别的小孩数学可没你好，记得吗？”

 

**

**_四月_ **

那个星期五，天气才总算是暖和了起来。孩子们从玩具柜里挑出一个飞盘；结果，整个休息时间里，他们都站在草坪来来回回地甩飞盘玩。

“就像这样，”Dean轻轻抓住他的手腕，指导着他，“看到了吧，是不是很简单？没错吧？”

“是，”Myron赞同道，从他的手里接过塑料盘，再试了一次。Sami得跳起半米多的距离才能碰到它。飞盘眼看就要擦指而过了，不过好在还是停了下来，落在了他的手里。

“太棒了，”Dean洋溢着笑容对他们说，“真是太棒了，小伙计们！自己去玩吧，你们已经很厉害了。”

他突然听到有人在他耳边说话，像是挠痒一样：“我记得那个。”

他吓得跳了起来——倒不是卡通片里一蹦就是两三米的那种跳，不过他的确被惊得突然一动。Sam轻轻地笑了，呼吸就正好扫在Dean的耳朵上。

“你教我的，”他说着，手放上了Dean腰臀之间的位置，“至少是想要教会我。”

“Sammy，”他的手向身后探去，将Sam的手推开，嘴里念叨着什么“有学生在”之类的话，耳朵已经开始发红，却一直抓着Sam的手腕。

Sam笑了笑，将手塞进口袋里，低下头，那一刻看上去就像个腼腆的小男孩。不过只过了一会儿，他叹了口气，之前的表情一扫而空。

“去面试了，”他说，“图书馆说我不用再回去工作了，所以我就想顺道来看看。”

Dean点点头，转过头去看了看身后，孩子们仍然在玩飞盘。Sam的手搭上他的肩膀，轻轻地来回抚摸他的脖子，“他们不知道的，Dean。没人在看我们。”

Dean吞咽着唾沫，点了点头。“呃，好吧。呃，怎么样了，那个面试？”

“不错，我觉得不错。等着看结果吧，这大概还是得看律师考试。”

“反正你也过了，”Dean耸了耸肩，看上去毫不担心。他突然瞅见Cindy正站在Sam的身后，她注意到他的目光后，对着他喜悦一笑。他不好意思地挠着耳背，“你不感觉怪怪的吗，那些女人对我们俩激动成那样。Bennett，Cindy——天哪。”

Sam笑道，“因为我们长得太好看。”

“这个，至少我是长得太好看。”

Sam哑然失笑，伸出手去轻轻撩动着Dean的袖口。要是换了别的地方，Dean压根不会注意到这种小动作。他垂下目光，看了看手腕上的表，“我，呃，我得带他们进去。”他对着操场挥了挥手臂以作示意。

“回家再见，”Sam说。Dean点头。他手足无措，满脑子都在想Sam现在站得离自己有多么近，而他们现在就在光天化日之下、就在一片操场正中央，这样有多么不好。

“好，”他终于开口，从口袋里掏出口哨，“回家再见。”

 

**

**_五月_ **

“面试过了，”他还没换衣服就直接伸展开四肢栽在床上，笑容里带着酒气和睡意，虽然疲惫，但却十分满足。

“好了，小朋友，算是干成点什么事儿了。说不定哪一天你还可以用你那套狗屁法律理论跟我解释解释，在小石城时，那个律师小妞是怎么为我们甩掉Henricksen的。天哪，你重死了，来，手举起来。”Sam笨拙地举起手臂，Dean为他脱下衬衣。

“我不是小朋友，”Sam反驳道。他弯着身子打了个呵欠，高高地挺起胸膛，双手握成拳，“可以把你打得满地找牙。”

Dean轻蔑地哼鼻，“都醉成这样了，而且你睡眠也不够。”

“我没一直在学。我睡了觉的。”

“这周都没怎么睡，基本每晚都在做爱，忘了吗？”

Sam笑了，“是你自己老了。哪里有‘都在’？是你自己体力不行了。”

“放屁，”Dean反驳道。他脱下自己的衬衣，揉成一团扔到地上，然后将牛仔裤脱掉。“噢，Dean，这可是我的生日。再来个口交怎么样？我发誓，我绝对弄得你下巴生疼。”

“嗯……”Sam说。他挪了挪身子，为Dean腾出空间，“你还什么都没送我，我有权利向你要求。”

“我送了你一条领带。”

“那可是黄色的！”

“你不是很喜欢黄色吗？虽然那简直丑得犯罪。”

Sam的喉咙里发出一声软绵绵的抗议声，“不管怎么说，”他反驳道，“我至少没有像某些人一样，总该叫得那么大声。”

“没有才怪。你应该听听你高潮的时候是什么样的。我可以拿个录音机进来，录下来让你听听。”

“闭嘴。”

“你还称自己是律师？”

 

**

“你在哪儿摔倒的？”他用棉球沾了沾消毒酒精，为她擦拭着伤口。

她痛得叫唤出声来，不过还是伸出手去指了指，“攀爬架那边。Dylan推了我，所以我就推回去了。”

“他推你说明他喜欢你，”Dean说。他放下酒精瓶，伸手去拿创口贴，“你是想当个小万人迷，还是想别人都注意不到你？”

“当个小万人迷，”她坚定地说。Dean将创口贴撕开。“你也会推你喜欢的男孩吗？”

他愣住了，眨了眨眼：“什么？”

她耸肩道，“Cindy老师说——”

“那Cindy老师就再也别想喝到免费的咖啡了。”Penny不解地皱起眉头。Dean摇摇头，“别担心，小朋友。”

不过她已经忘记了之前的事，正专心致志地盯着地面。她将一颗毛茛连根拔起，举在自己眼前。

“这样看你的脸变成黄色了。”她说。

“真的?”

她点头，“要是你喜欢黄油的话。你喜欢吗？”他稍稍弯下腰，让她手里的花正好够到他的下巴。Dean点头。“我说得对吧！”Penny大声叫喊，“现在看着我。”

“正看着呢。”他说。

“我的脸是黄色的吗？”

“是。”

她摇摇头，“不，才不是。黄油可恶心了。”

Dean歪着头打量，“你说得对，”过了一会，他说，“应该是橙色的。可能是光线原因。”

“我说得对吧！”

 

**

Dean一屁股坐上长椅，“你他妈都在跟我那帮孩子说些什么？”

“关于什么？”

“当然是关于我！还有Sam。”

Cindy耸耸肩，“就是随口一提。”

“你就这么跟一个九岁小朋友随口提这种事？你是巴不得把他们污染了吧？”

“他们已经和你在一起混了八个月了，你觉得他们内心还有纯洁可言吗？”她看了看表，撑着长椅站了起来，将悬挂在脖子上的口哨放在嘴边吹了一次。孩子们立马急急忙忙地整好队伍。

“这又没什么大不了的，”她回过头来补充道，“反正那些男生已经开始觉得女孩子很讨厌了。”

**[TBC]**

 

**译注：**

[1]美国劳动节为九月的第一个星期一。

[2]见第二季第十九集。（两人入狱后，Dean开玩笑地安慰Sam说“放心我不会把你卖掉换烟的”。）

[3]Lars Ulrich：Metallica的鼓手。


	4. Chapter 4

**

**_六月_ **

聘用他的那家公司正好在隔壁的小镇上，离家只有十五分钟的行程。

他上班的第一天，正好是学校最后一天上课。Dean极不情愿地将Impala的钥匙移交到他的手里，告诉他自己可以走路，然后夸张地长叹一口气。他刻意多带了几本并不必要的书，想要装装可怜，博得同情，不过他弟弟由于太紧张，根本没理他。

这也不是什么大事，不过是在一家中型公司里打他的第一份工，拿一份微薄的薪水。不过，他已经整理过四回领带，把结打得几乎可以把自己给勒死，然后又稍稍松开。

Dean已经忘了，可是他还清楚记得大学面试时的场景。他出了一手心的汗，心都跳到了嗓子眼。Dean以为他生病了，想要把他留在家里，可是Sam坚持说他得去学习。他说他要去图书馆，事实上却是搭上一辆大巴车去了小镇的另外一端，和一位脸圆乎乎的斯坦福毕业生见面。那人很爱笑，在谁的面前都慈眉善目，而且认同Sam说的每句话。

这栋楼看起来比实际要高大。Sam在车里再整理了一下领带，接着收回手，小心地从车里挪出去，站起身来，越过数道门来到了大厅。

他曾经假扮过联邦局警员、殡仪执事、医生，这对他来说从来不是问题。他这时才恍悟，这全是因为当时都是情势所逼。就在这时，他感到眼前一阵眩晕。

 

**

“你们都想听故事吗？”Dean问道，向地毯指了指。不过，他们都心不在焉地摇摇头。下学期就四年级了——他们已经不吃围坐在地摊上听故事这一套了，现在他们都是成熟而正经的小大人了。

“给我们讲个Sammy的故事。”一个孩子大喊出声，接着全班都开始叽叽喳喳地附和起来。

“你以前从没讲过，”又一个孩子说，“你说你之后再跟我们讲，可是这学年都要结束了。”

Dean笑了。他回想了一下以前他们的恶作剧大战。一定要把最经典的留到最后。他坐上桌子，手肘撑着桌面，“好吧，”他说，“我想到一个。”全屋的孩子又开始欢闹起来，他举起一只手，“而且这个超棒。不过你们得向我保证，不能学着故事里那样做，能保证吗？交叉手指了不算哦，Marie。这还差不多。好了，现在先告诉我，你们有谁的妈妈在用奈尔脱毛膏[1]的吗？”

 

**

他的名字就在门上，洁白的木板上用黑色的清晰笔迹写道：Samuel Winchester。他伸起手来触摸，感受着颜料处的凸起。

“他们没给你写错吧？”

Sam摇头，“没，没有，很好。谢谢了。”

小伙子点点头。他是个实习生，负责带着他参观办公楼。他伸出手绕过Sam，将门打开，把灯按亮。

“他们一定很器重你，还给了你带窗户的房间。”

“是啊，”Sam心不在焉地回答。他迈过台阶，从门外冰冷的油毡踏上室内深蓝色的地毯。这里面有些地方已经出现破损的痕迹，还有些地方已经彻底毁坏了；不过桌子倒几乎是全新的；向窗外望去，可以看到整条街的景色，以及对面的花园。一辆大巴车正搭载着一群欢呼雀跃的孩子去参加夏令营——放假前的最后一天总是只上半天课。他记得那种心情，也记得每一次到最后都大失所望。

他的暑假，意味着丛林里颓败的小宅，意味着没人要的、腐臭的湖边小屋——他们可以一次在这些地方呆上好几个星期，不用付一分租金；他记得到了夏天，他们没必要一直呆在同一个地方时，总是在无数个汽车旅馆中到处奔走。有一次，他和Dean在Paster Jim家与他的朋友一起呆了好几个月；他们睁着眼睛躺在床上，等着门外传来轮胎嘎吱作响、碾过碎石的声音——只有这样，他们才能确定，一切真的没事。

“先生？Winchester先生？”

“不好意思，”Sam转过身，不再看向窗户，“呃，叫我Sam就行，好吗？你叫什么名字来着？”

“Ben。我，呃，我刚才问你想不想要点咖啡——？”

“嗯，”Sam点点头，“谢谢。来杯咖啡很不错。没有咖啡我做什么都提不起劲。”

“我爸爸也是，”他说，接着他着急地皱起眉，“我不是说你老或者怎样。我只是——呃，该死。很抱歉。”

就是从这时开始，他的眼睛里传来一阵隐隐的疼痛，脑子里感到一股似曾相识的撞击感；他的手扶上额头，揉捏起鼻梁来。

“我可能正需要——呃，你能赶快去给我弄点咖啡来吗？”

小伙子睁大眼睛，“你不是在开玩笑吧，哈？”

“清咖啡，”Sam说，“拜托了。”他使劲眯上眼睛，疼痛逐渐变得剧烈，由最初的阵阵抽痛变成针扎似的剧痛。

“你……你没事吧，伙计？”

Sam微微点头，咬着牙齿，让自己专注起来抵抗住疼痛，“没事，”他说，“拜托，马上——”

“好，好，没问题。”他匆匆忙忙地转身就跑，到了门边时，停下往回看了一眼。

那个小伙的脚步声渐渐从走廊中消逝，这时，他已觉头痛欲裂，痛苦地嘶喊出声，将额头抵在被冷气吹得透凉的窗户玻璃上，“该死，”他虚弱地咒骂，却没有明确的对象。接着——

(一个穿着厚重棕色大衣的男人，身着一条到处是破洞的背带裤，胸膛裸露在外。他正沿着小路跌跌撞撞地前行，脚上被玻璃渣和石子划开口来，正往外冒着血。“不，”他嘴里绝望地念叨着，声音因醉酒而含糊，“不，不，不。”)

Sam还没有反应过来，他就已经跪在了地上，一只手平摊着抵在墙上以作支撑，另一只手扶住自己的脑袋，可是一点帮助也没有。

（“救命！”他在呐喊、尖叫，“救救我！”可是周围没有一个人，只有身后那只渐渐靠近他的生物，如幽灵般狰狞，长着尖爪，如同看见猎物般凶猛地咆哮。男人手上的酒瓶脱落到地上碎了一地，酒水洒得到处都是，在小路的地面上泛着暖色的光。）

“Winchester先生？我是说——Sam？”

（爪子、牙齿，一阵的撕咬。他浑身是血，被咬破的皮肉一段段地悬吊在骨头上，如同用来装点圣诞树的金丝；他的肋骨赫然可见，就在这时，那生物爪子一挥，骨头被砍成了两半。）

尖叫声终于停了下来，在他的脑子里逐渐地消褪，只剩下一阵回声在翻覆作响。Sam汗涔涔的衣领已经黏在了脖子上，他的手不住地颤抖，艰难地站了起来。实习生正直直地看着他，嘴巴长得老大。

“我有偏头痛，”他谎称道，举起手来抚过脸颊。他的额头一阵汗湿，“一发作就痛得受不了。”

“噢，那好，呃，这是你的咖啡。”咖啡已经放在了桌上，他现在已经站到了门边，小心翼翼地向后退着，像是Sam指不定什么时候会冲上去攻击他似的。

“谢谢，”Sam虚弱地说。一转眼，那个小伙便消失在门外，竭尽全力地想要逃离这里。

 

**

“Winchester先生，请马上到前厅，您有紧急电话。Winchester先生，请马上到前厅。”

他正在给学生们念一本名叫《去你想去的地方吧》的故事书。他在教室里寻找一圈，然后示意道，“Penny，来，你来把剩下的讲完好吗？”

她立马从地毯上蹦了起来，满脸欢喜地坐上了老师的椅子，脚还挨不着地板。

Dean几乎是飞奔着去往前厅。“紧急”这个词，他一直没法好好面对。这个词意味着医院，意味着有人受伤。

“喂？”他对着电话说，“Sam？”

“Dean，”Sam的声音听起来虚弱无力，但却像是松了一口气——大大地松了一口气，“我打过你电话，可是——”

“我得关机，你知道的。到底怎么回事，Sammy？”

“我——”他听见Sam喉结干涩滚动的吞咽声，接着又是一阵长长的沉默。

“Sam？”

“我没事，”Sam终于开口，“对不起，我不该——”

“Sammy，你他妈告诉我到底怎么回事！”

旁边教室门口正好有一位母亲在接孩子离校。那小孩的脸色有些发青，眼睛泛红，泪眼汪汪的。母亲抬起头来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Dean没有理会她。

“Sam？”

Sam叹了口气，Dean几乎可以想象出他正在摇头的样子，“没事，别担心，回家再见。”

“嘿，嘿，等等，Sammy——”

电话滴答一声，他便只听得到听筒那端拨号音的回响。

 

**

他回到家时，Dean已经等了他很久。他坐在沙发上，心不在焉地调换着电视频道，他的眼神阴暗而愤怒，内心几乎是气得炸开了锅。

“嗨，亲爱的，”他一边说着，一边起身到了门边来迎接弟弟。接着，他后退了一步，给了他一拳，然后立马松开拳头将Sam扶住，以免他失去平衡摔倒在地上。

“你在搞什么？”Sam按摩着被打得生疼的下巴抱怨道，“天哪，Dean。”

“你今天到底怎么回事？你打起电话来，像是疯了一样，他们在全校呼叫我，说情况非常紧急。然后，你又一个字都不肯说，到底在搞什么？”

Sam闭上眼睛，“没什么事，”他说，“我只是有点失控了，我也不知道，老兄，我现在没事了，一切都很好。”

Dean才不会买他的账。他恶狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，不过还是扶着他坐上沙发，去厨房拿出个塑料袋，里边装着一团包裹着冰块的毛巾。

“去你妈的，”他一边嘟囔着，一边拿起毛巾擦拭起Sam的脸。Sam对着他微笑着，神情突然变得机警起来，然后从Dean的手里把冰袋夺了过去，握住了Dean的手。

“我没事，”他语气坚定地说，“对不起。”他俯下身子吻住了Dean，伸出双手扶住Dean的脸。Dean的身子稍稍放松下来，可表情仍然有些不乐意，渐渐地，他终于闭上了眼睛。Sam再次贴上Dean的嘴唇，对他说，“对不起。”

 

**

星期四那天，他来清理教室。Sam答应过要来帮他，不过他下班的时候已经六点了，Dean已经把墙壁给清理得干干净净，书也都整齐地摆在箱子里了。他正在卷起地毯时，便听见一阵敲门声。Sam就站在门口。

“嘿，”Dean说道，手一松，刚卷好的地毯又自个儿铺开了，他咒骂了一声。

“门口这标志，”Sam一边说，一边用手指向那个小白板。板的顶端用粗体字写着：Winchester老师现在……后边跟着两个选项：“在”和“不在”；门把手上悬挂着一只马克笔和一块橡皮，用细线连接着。“等你晚上回家时，是不是得把这两个都擦掉，然后写上‘没穿衣服’？”

“反正你也注意不到，你工作那么忙。”他用一根长绳将毯子打上结，抬起头来看向Sam，“嘿，老兄，别盯着我屁股看，我正在工作。”

Sam注视他良久，接着耸了耸肩，决定接受挑战。他轻轻地关上身后的门，“这门能上锁吗？”

Dean挑起眉毛，转过身来瞪着弟弟，“我不是指现在。”

Sam对着他眨巴眼睛，“你这是在对性说不吗？”

“Sammy，这可是个三年级教室！”

“不一定，他们不是正在重新分配教室吗。所以明年说不定这就是五年级教室了。而且话说回来，这也只是间房。”

现在他就站在Dean的身边，等待着Dean站起来。他的手指摸索进Dean的衣摆之下，还没等到Dean来得及挣扎，就将他的衣服直接撩起，从头上脱了下来。

Dean吞咽道，“他们在法律学校就是这么教你的，Sammy？”

“闭嘴，”Sam的眼睛正死死盯着Dean的皮带，接着他将皮带松开掷到地上，带扣落地时发出一声清亮的响声。Sam的目光绕过Dean，看向他的身后，点头示意道，“你觉得那桌子够结实吗？”

“你想上那张桌子？”

“我想上你，在那张桌子上。”

Dean暗笑，“果然是律师，”他说。

Sam推搡着他后退，直到他的身子抵住桌沿。就在这门，门突然开了。Dean猛然抬起头，Sam听见一声憋笑的声音，立马转过身去，“不好意思。”

Sam看见门口的人后耸了耸肩，“没什么，你好，Cindy。”

“你好，Sam。Dean，我想问问你还有没有多的捆包带，就是，呃，你不用的？”

Dean感觉他的耳朵正在发烧，他无比清楚地意识到，他的牛仔裤还敞开着，而Sam的手仍然放在他的大腿上，“呃，嗯。还有两卷，在，呃，就是那边——噢，对，对，你已经拿到了。该死，Sam，快停——”

“别担心，我马上就要走了。对了，你还有多的橡皮筋吗？”

“他们圣诞节送你那么大一团都用完了？”

她摇头，“不是，只是我不想总是跑那么远回办公室拿，我想挂一个在门外的把手上。”

 

**

**_七月_ **

星期六，Sam用一个口交将Dean唤醒。他用手掌住Dean的屁股，将其紧紧地压在床垫上；过了一会，他翻过身来，脸颊上沾着精液。Dean气喘吁吁地盯着他，为他将其拭去。

“早上好，”他说。Sam对着他笑了起来。

“我推掉了工作，”他说，“请了一个星期假。”

Dean挑高眉毛，“还可以这样？你才刚刚开始上班。”

Sam又笑道，“快起来。”

“想来点刺激的，哈？”

“我有计划，快点，起来。”

四十分钟后，他们又上了车。Sam的膝盖上放着一张地图，“在这儿转弯，”他说，“右转。”

“你打算告诉我我们是要去哪儿吗？”

“嗯哼。从这里出去。”

Dean转过头对他狠狠一瞪，“为什么不干脆你来开？”

“你不会让我开的。”

Dean挠了挠耳背，“也是，我忘了。”

 

**

他们在加油站停了下来。Sam正在思考买哪种味道的口香糖，Dean突然趁着没人看见的时候从背后将他推进厕所。他锁上了门，将弟弟的身子压在墙上，然后跪了下来，抬起头来对着Sam扬起嘴角坏笑，好像今天是什么喜庆的日子。

他粗鲁而迅速地吮吸着他，速战速决，离开的时候Sam还没有系好皮带。

之后，他们回到车上，Sam过了很久才收敛住开怀的笑声，平静下来发问。

“你在搞什么？”他一本正经地问道。Dean耸了耸肩。

“看在过去的份上，”他说。Sam瞪大了眼睛。

“Dean，我们从来没在厕所里操过。”

Dean耸肩道，“我知道没有啊，只是，我一直想这么做。”他露出坏笑，“而且你刚才看上去似乎很容易。”

Sam不知道该怎么回答。

 

**

咸咸的海风卷起层层浪，海水打在他们的玻璃上。外边的天色还很暗，不过停车之后，哪怕看不清楚，至少Dean能从这冲刷拍击的声音里判断出那是海浪。

“Sam？”

“嗯哼。”Sam回答。当他转过头去，却看见Sam正对着自己微笑。

“这是什么？”

“这是家旅馆，Dean。这是我们的海滨度假。”

“你像是在跟幼儿园小朋友说话一样。见鬼，Sammy，我们承担不了这个。该死，要是你好好算一算，我现在挣的钱八成比在Jim那工作时的还要少，而且——”

“下车，Dean。”Sam伸出手绕过Dean的身子，为他把门推开，“快点。”

 

**

到了第三天，Dean已经被晒得不成样了。他躺在沙滩上就这么睡着了，醒来时发现水已经漫到了他的脚踝，一个排球向自己直直飞来，离他的脸只有四寸的距离。

到了他们离开的时候，他脸上的瘀肿才算是消退了下来。接下来一个半月的时间里，哪怕是回到家后，Sam都从未停止拿龙虾来和他开玩笑。

 

**

Dean在黑暗中使劲眯眼看着前方的路，“你确定你知道我们这是在去哪儿？”

“我不是让我们成功到这儿了吗？我也能让我们成功回去。嘿，停下来。”

Dean斜着眼看了他一下，“‘停下来’也是回去的一部分吗？”

Sam露出坏笑，伸出手去开始解Dean的皮带，“我倒是可以在你开车的时候给你口交，不过这样会有点不负责任。而且你还得给别人树立良好的榜样不是吗？”

Dean被逗得笑出声来，眼睛移回前方，“我们还有一个小时就到家了，Sammy，你就不能等一——操！”

“停下，”Sam的手在他的牛仔裤里游走，越过皮带伸进他的内裤，Dean已经在他手指的玩弄之下硬了起来；他猛地转向，将车驶向路边。

“见鬼，”他低声咒骂道。就在这时，身后突然传来了警笛声。Dean看向后视镜，“见鬼！”

Sam噗地一声笑了出来，急忙将Dean的拉链拉上，“表现自然点，”他的声音里仍然藏不住笑意。他最后按压了一次Dean的裤裆，然后紧紧倚住副驾位的门，就在这时，车骤然停了下来。Dean摇下车窗。

“有问题吗，警官？”他对着警官露出一口牙，基本上可以说是扑闪着睫毛。

女警官举起手电筒，对着他的眼睛一闪；他忍不住眯起眼咒骂起来，然后蒙住眼睛。“我从没想到真的有人会说这句，”她弯下腰透过窗户看向他的眼睛，“你知道你的尾灯坏了吧？”

“两个都坏了？”

“是的，两个都坏了。”

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，然后又转向警官，耸了耸肩，“那真的很高兴你能告诉我们。谢谢你，女士，我们一回家就会立马处理。”

她半眯着眼打量着他们，矛盾地皱起眉头。终于，她关上车门，点了点头，“回家马上处理。现在好好开车吧。”

“我们会的，”Sam向她礼貌地点头保证道。Dean将车窗摇下，接着一屁股沉回座位里。

“天哪，”他说，“好了。之前到哪儿了？”

“回家再说，现在开回路上。”

“老兄，你认真的？警察现在就站在我们后面。我们要是停在这里，又不会危害到其他人。”

Sam笑着摇了摇头，伸出手去启动点火装置，“开你的车。”

 

**

**_九月_ **

他们俩一人躺在沙发的一头，中间放着个垫子，上边摆满了卷子。电视里正在播放着老掉牙的战争电影，父亲以前心烦睡不着时就爱看这种片子，能够帮助他快速入眠。他感觉这部片子的名字就在他脑子里盘旋，可是却怎么也想不起来。

就在这时，Dean一声带着哭腔的叫唤打断了他的思路，“Sammy？”

“嗯？”

“不准笑我。‘because’是怎么拼的来着？”

Sam瞪大眼睛看着他，“你认真的？”

“去你的，老兄。我现在已经看过无数种拼法，”Dean草草地翻了翻手里的测试卷以作强调，“我现在都不知道哪个是正确的，彻底糊涂了。”

“B，”Sam笑着开口，“E。”

“好，”Dean催促道，“然后？”

“C。”Sam将手里的书清到一边，一把将Dean手里的卷子给夺了过来，一股脑地扔在咖啡桌上，“A。U。”

“我还有工作要做，”Dean努力想要板起脸警告他，可是没能成功，“Sammy，拜托——”

“S，”Sam一边说着，一边将Dean推倒在沙发上，声音里洋溢着笑意，“E。Because。”

“真可惜你从来没参加过拼写大赛，”Dean说道，努力地忽视掉Sam正在将他的衣服上撩的手，“不过我好像不记得哪一关有脱衣的环节。当然，我会随时帮你留意。”

 

**

**_十月_ **

“Dean……我这身衣服怎么样？啊？”

上了四年级后，Sami和三年级时也没什么区别。仔细想来，是活泼了一点，不过，也只是一点。

“棒极了，”Dean斩钉截铁地说。Sami抬起头来，怀疑地皱眉看向他，“真的棒极了，”Dean一边重复，一边还点头以作强调。小男孩终于也释然地朝他点头。“那边有糖可以拿，”Dean一边说着，一边挥臂示意。接着，Sami就蹦蹦跳跳地跑开了。

“他们还是很爱你，”Cindy一边说着，一边递给他一杯潘趣酒，“整天就把你挂在嘴边。”

“他们当然爱我了，谁都爱我。”她轻蔑地哼了哼鼻，Dean瞥了她一眼，“除了那些想要让我被抓起来的人，或者想要杀了我的人。”

她笑出声来，“名单很长了对吧？”

他耸肩道，“你想都想象不到。”接着，他又扬起嘴角，让她认为这不过是一个玩笑。他对着杯里的潘趣酒点头示意道，“就不能给我拿杯啤酒来？”

“这可是小学派对！”她摇了摇头，顺便瞅了瞅左右两边，然后靠近他悄悄说，“里边兑了点朗姆酒。”

他感激地叹道，“你简直就是小天使，亲爱的。”他一口将整杯酒灌进肚子里，用手背擦了擦嘴，“那个‘不给糖就捣蛋’的环节什么时候开始来着？”

“五点。我记得你带的组有六个人，Myron和Dylan和你一起，”她微笑道，“他们高兴坏了。”

“一定能把人累得半死。”

“一直如此，不过还是很值得。”

Dean重重叹了口气，打量着手里的空酒杯，“好吧，至少，对他们来说是值得的。”

 

**

“你他妈对我们房子干了些什么？”

Sam的目光从装糖的碗里抬起，“当着小孩的面呢，Dean。这套吸血鬼服装真棒——是你妈妈给你做的吗？”

小孩抬起头，对着Sam眨眨眼，“不是，”他说。

Sam点点头，兴致一点也没有被打扰，“万圣节快乐，今晚好好玩。”他看着小孩往走廊远处跑去，回到他妈妈身边。然后，他抬起头看向Dean，“你刚刚说什么？”

Dean伸出手指了指头上的假蜘蛛网、红色照明灯，还有传出一阵阵恐怖音效的汽车音响，“你一直讨厌万圣节的。有心思向我解释解释吗？”

“这是，呃，这是过节，兄弟。”他的脸上闪过童真的笑容，“怎么了？”

“有点过头了不觉得吗？”

Sam耸肩，“那我可以把音乐切掉。”

“电池会被你用光的，”他伸出手去拍了拍Sam的肩膀，就像是对待小孩一样的温柔与慈爱，“时间很晚了，我想应该不会再有人来了，进去吧。”

“我去车里，”Sam说。他的目光跟随着Dean划过他肩膀的手指，“我，呃，一会再进来找你。”他从他的口袋里掏出钥匙，然后抬起头来看着他笑道，“等着我，好吗？”

“好，”Dean说着，朝Impala看了一眼，“等你。”

 

**

**_十一月_ **

““Penny？”

她听见有人叫她的名字后转过身来，看上去被吓了一跳，辫子一弹一弹的，“嗨，”她说着，将脚下的皮球踢来踢去，手臂在身体两侧晃荡着。

“都快六点了，”Dean说，“你妈妈呢？”

“她不来，”Penny解释道，“她不接我放学回家。Cotton夫人也来不了，她得回家去，她家狗生病了。”

“他们把你一个人留在这儿？”

她点头，“我妈妈也生病了。爸爸说他会晚一点来。”

“你不能一个人在这儿等着，”Dean说，“警卫马上就要离开了，他们会把门锁上的，到时候你就出不去了。”

她皱起眉头，“我不要在这里睡觉。”

“我们教室里有睡袋，我还可以给你拿床毯子。”

“我家里也有睡袋，”她气鼓鼓地说，“而且我家的毯子好多了。”

Dean皱眉道，“那我想我就得把你送回家了，”他说，“因为要是你爸爸再不来，我们就得把你一个人留在这里，到时候你就得和那些不好的毯子呆一晚上了，它们还有一股怪怪的味道。”

她脸上露出痛苦的表情。Dean点头，“绝对没骗你，”他说，“你住得近吗？就在这附近？”

“对，”她确定地说，“有时候我可以自己走路来上学。”

“真不错。那你就可以告诉我你家在哪儿了。”

“好，”她同意道，“因为我晚上不能一个人走回去，就算天没黑也不行。”

“六点的确挺晚的了，”他一边点头一边说，“好了，拉住我的手，我送你回家。“她接过了他向她伸出的手。

他们向前走着。虽然只有区区两条街区，但是昏暗的天色总会骗人，将路拉伸得走形,让路看上去更长，他小时候就知道并确信这一点。

“在这儿转弯？”他问道。她点点头。

她家就在一座公园对面。她声称从公园直接穿过去可以最快到达他们家，不过当他们走到秋千处时，她就开始闹着说她累了，想要坐上去，让他帮自己推推。

“就一次，”他对她说，“我们得赶紧把你送回家，要是你爸爸已经到学校了怎么办？”

“他不会的，”她安抚他道，“他的车坏掉了。”

“而且你妈妈还生病了？”

她点点头，“真倒霉。”

“的确。来，抓稳了——这次我会荡得很高的，准备好了吗？”他一只手扶住她的背，将链条向自己拉近，然后轻轻地将她前推。她踢着脚，让自己荡得更高，并且持续地晃荡下去。

之后的几分钟，四周回荡着的，只有秋千嘎吱嘎吱的上下晃动声和螺丝钉的尖响，除此之外一片沉寂。

“我们得走了，亲爱的，”Dean终于开口，“你能跳下来吗？”

她使劲地点头，“看好了，”她说，“我还能飞起来，而且我肯定可以飞得很远，比你还远。”

“很有可能，”他说，“我已经老了飞不动了，来吧，我看着呢。小心点。”

她像是一只小猫一样跃过了秋千下方的保护地面，正好落在了草地上，“有多远？”她说。Dean一只手扶上额头。

“超级远。”

她的脸笑开了花，“我早告诉你了。”

“你说得对。好了，现在趁着天还没黑，我们赶紧回家去吧。马上就要到了不是吗？”

“你能在天黑之前赶到家吗？”

“可能不行。不过没事，我家也不远。”

“可是你不怕黑吗？”

他沉默了片刻。“不怕，”他说，“我爸爸一直跟我壮胆子，所以我就不怕了。”

“那为什么我们还要在天黑前到家？”

“白天更安全，”Dean说，“而且你还想回到你可爱的毯子身边不是吗？”

Penny想了想，“也对，”她说，“好吧。”她握住他的手说，“走吧。”

突然，他听到一声巨响。“等等，”Dean伸出手拦住她，“别出声。”

“怎么了？”小女孩一脸不解地抬头看着他。

“我听到些声音，”他说，“别说话。”

她一脸不相信地看着他，“你吓不到我的。我哥哥整天这么做。”

“我没有。先别说话，就一会好吗？”

声音又出现了，像是细枝咔嚓一声被折断。接着，他听到一阵更长更持久的声音，像是脚步声。风将树叶吹得沙沙作响，他没法听清这脚步声是在靠近还是远离。就在这时，他的脑子里突然闪过最近所看到的报纸标题。谋杀、强奸，还有——

Penny突然尖声大叫起来，典型的小女孩尖叫。Dean旋过身去，看见一只脸色煞白、浑身粘稠的东西从眼前蹿过，像是从《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》里跑出来的一样，他从来没见过。

小女孩又尖叫了一声，那东西突然涌了上来，向她伸出钝爪将她一把推搡在地上。

接下来的一切全靠本能。让它张皇逃窜，然后将它杀死。他一直在包的底部放了一把刀以备不时之需，他趁着那家伙刚刚被重击一拳、还没从休克中缓过来，伸进包里将刀摸索出来。

只需一刀就可完事——铁块发挥出了它的作用。

那家伙一下子瘫倒在地化作一团白色烂浆，唯一可惜的就是那块被玷污的草地。

 

**

“遇到了劫匪，”他对抵达医院的警官们说，“没看清脸，他戴着面具。我把他的刀抢了过来，划了他一下，他就逃了。”

警察一边点头，一边把他的话记下来。“我们会去现场调查的，”他说，“看能不能找到些什么线索。如果我们还有其他问题会再联系你。”

“谢谢，”他说，“如果抓住他了，请记得告诉我。”

警察点点头，“我会的。晚上好好休息，先生。”

他们才刚刚离开，Dean就翻了个白眼。他想了想，这事他也没辙，不管到了哪里，警察永远都这么白痴。

“Winchester先生？”

一只手畏畏怯怯却又慈母般温柔的手地搭上他的肩膀，他转过身，眼前的脸就像是Penny二十五岁之后的样子。

“我是Kathleen，”她的面色苍白而憔悴，谁都能看得出来她现在生着病，“Penny的妈妈。我想要——噢，感谢上帝，还好你在那儿。要是她自己一个人……”

“她不会的，”他安抚着她，“她那时还在等人，可是学校要关门了，我不想让她一个人呆着。这的确是我的错。”

她使劲摇头，“不，不是这样的。你救了他。你把那个混蛋赶跑了，然后把她带到了这里来。”

“所以她现在还好吗？”

Kathleen点头，“医生说她很快就会没事了。只是头部受了点轻伤，现在意识有点不清楚。她并不太清楚发生了什么，不过我想这样最好。她没必要为这种事晚上噩梦连连。”

“对，”他微笑着说，“的确没必要。”

**[TBC]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

 

**

“Sammy？”

Sam转过身来，不再面朝窗户。他双眼紧闭，松开了原本紧按在额头上的手，“嗯。”

“嘿——怎么回事？你不是又看见幻象了吧？”

他摇头，“不是。我已经很久没有过了，你知道的。只是……只是头疼。可能是这聚会的缘故，我一直不喜欢这种场合。你后悔来这儿了吗？”

“有点，”Dean承认道，“不好意思，老兄，不过我的确不太应付不了这个。”

“你是说，人太多还是环境太吵？”

“都不是？都有点？”他举起酒杯，没有任何缘由地敬酒，“无所谓，只要我能赶快脱掉这身西装就好。”

Sam脸上一下多了几分兴致，“赶快，哈？‘赶快’是多快？”

Dean清清喉咙，埋下头去，像是突然对地毯花纹有了兴趣，“你还没带我参观过你的办公室。”

 

**

Dean吹了个口哨，“不错啊，居然还有窗户。你一定做了点什么好事。”

Sam笑了，“是啊，大家都这么说。”他将外套揽下扔在椅背上，将拐杖靠在椅子边，“你不打算脱裤子了还是怎样？”

Dean现在还在忙活着解他的领带，外套和衬衣都已经对在了地上。他笨拙地把弄着领结，想要把它解开，“怎么会有人发明出这种该死的东西？”他破口大骂道。他一抬头，看见弟弟脖子上挂着的黄色领带，“真不敢相信你真的戴了这个。”

“如果不戴的话岂不是很无礼？”他将鞋子和袜子连带从脚上踢掉，“毕竟这还是个生日礼物。”

“那只是个玩笑，对天起誓，Sammy。而且这样别人会以为你是同性恋的[1]。”

Sam被逗乐道，“滚你的。过来。”

Dean将身子靠向他，把他抵在桌子边，脸上带起诡秘的笑，“这算是在玩情调了吧，哈？”

Sam伸开手掌包裹住他的脖子，将他向自己拽拢，“差不多吧。”

他吻上Dean的嘴，两个人的牙齿用力地撞击在一起，Dean忍不住呻吟出声，手放上Sam的胯部，拉拽着他的皮带。他的裤子已经滑到了大腿处，Dean伸出手继续摸索着自己仍然挂在赤裸胸膛上的领带。

“等等，”Sam轻声说，“等等，你可以——”他喘着气，将Dean稍稍后推，“你可以，呃，把这个留下。一直戴着。我不——”

“上帝，”Dean轻喃着，额头与Sam的紧靠，牙齿一露，微微一笑，“想要谋杀我吗？”他手握成拳，紧紧攫住Sam的衣服，将他向自己拉近。

“没准，”Sam笑答，“只是……暂时还不。来吧。”      

 

**

Sam摩擦着他戴着手套的双手，“到底还要用多长时间？”

“是你自己说想要找一棵完美无缺的树的，Sammy。”

“我们至少已经找到六棵了！”

“它们都还没你高。”

“那很重要吗？”

Dean垂头丧气地看了他一眼，“Sam，我过去三天都在和我的学生讲什么样的树用来做圣诞树才是最完美的，我都说了我知道我在做什么，你就该相信我。”

“从什么时候起你开始关心起圣诞节来了？”

Dean装作没有听见他，像是个眼光挑剔的内行一样，继续考察着眼前这棵又高又大的松树。他没有说出口，可是他的弟弟知道：他们上一次一起庆祝圣诞节时，Sam十七岁，心早已不在这个家里。那时他们几乎话都不说，更别提是相互祝福节日，或者赠送礼物。

“这个如何？”他围着那棵松树转悠着，微笑着发问。Sam打量着Dean：他戴着一顶一直低到耳朵处的条纹帽，一脸明媚天真的微笑。他有些不敢相信，又觉得好笑。

“很好，”他说，“就这个了。”

 

**

他们还没有买任何装饰品，只是在树上挂了些以前用来驱魔或者念咒时用的护身符和十字架。

“为什么是今年？”Sam问，“我们已经在这儿呆那么久了。的确，这样比整晚坐着喝蛋奶酒、看《生活多美好》[2]强……不过，为什么是今年？”

Dean向他投来一瞥，“这很重要吗？”

Sam靠近他，脸贴上他的肩膀，“倒不是，”他的手指从Dean的衣角伸了进去，抚摸过他身上的伤疤、肋骨处那一丛密集的淤青抓痕。壁炉里的木头发出噼里啪啦的燃烧声，Sam的脖子后面沾满了汗水。

他的手指沿着Dean肋骨的线条游走，将他拉向自己，用手肘将他固定在沙发上，“躺下，”他说。Dean甚至丝毫没有反对，只是伸出手去解开拉链，脱掉衣服掷向地上。

“带得有吗？”他背过身去，趴在沙发上。

Sam挑起眉毛，“你真觉得还能有空间吗？”

“不管了。这儿。”Dean伸进口袋里摸索了一会儿，拿出一小瓶润滑剂。“怎么？”他转过头，对着Sam露出牙齿，“你怕我们会摔下去？”

“不，”Sam笑着，将衬衫拉过头顶，“才不会。”

 

**

**_一月_ **

他正要进办公室，Cindy抓住了他的胳膊。

“你得马上——”她突然哽咽住了声音，而她脸上的表情已经说明了一切。

“出什么事了？”

“是Sami，”她说，“她的妈妈，假期的时候去世了。我想要是你——”

“怎么回事？”

她摇摇头，声音颤抖，像是被淹没在水底下，挣扎着不愿被溺死，“没人知道。只是找到了她的……尸体。他现在情况很糟，不愿意和我说话，也不愿意理其他同学。我觉得你应该去看看。”

Dean点头，“好，好。你一会有休息对吧？带带我的学生——我这就去找他。”他叹了口气，“他不会希望很多人在场，就让我和他单独聊聊。”

 

**

他记得现在这种心情，正如他见到Lucas[3]和Mike[4]时的一样。他记得当他看到他们蜷曲着背、眼睛黯淡无光的样子时的心痛。

“你想谈谈吗？”他问。小男孩摇摇头，没有抬起眼睛看他。Dean已经能感觉到他浑身散发出的愤怒和伤痛。

“我知道那种感觉，”他说，“每个人都不同不过……我的妈妈，在我小时候也去世了。我记得那种体会。我很抱歉。”

Sami抬起头，镜片背后一双红肿的眼睛里噙满泪水，脸色空洞。

“你看到是怎么回事了吗？”

他沉下脸，目光垂在他紧扣的双掌上。他的手里握着一个橘黄色的小球，可能是学校发放给老师用来解压用的。他的指节煞白，死死扣在球上，稚嫩的小手用力地挤压它。接着，他又低下头，看着他穿着拖鞋、在地上摆成内八字的双脚。

“你不会相信我的，他们谁都不相信我。”

Dean被怔住了，不过只过了片刻便让自己重新平静下来，问道，“为什么？给我次机会，不管怎么说我还是比他们强不是吗？”

“强多了。”Sami赞同道，声音阴郁。

“强好几千倍，对吧？我想要知道，Sami。告诉我，说不定我可以帮上忙。”

Sam抬起头，怀疑地打量着他，“是怪物干的。”他终于开口，“她让我藏在垃圾桶里。那东西很丑，很大。”他举起胳膊，将双臂伸展开，想要跟Dean比划那东西有多高。然后，他露出牙齿，弯曲着手指作出爪子状，“就像这样，”他说。他的嘴里缺了一颗牙，还没有长出来。他还那么小，Dean在心里想着，他本不该知道这些。

片刻之后：

“你不会相信我的，”Sami满脸忧愁地称道，“没人会相信我。”

“我相信，”Dean反驳，“我是说真的，我相信你。”

他稍稍直起背来，身子向他靠近，“听着——我真希望我不需要告诉你这些，我甚至希望这些事永远不会进入你的耳朵。可是……怪物是真的，像这种坏事时时会发生。”

“你跟我们说过它们不是，”男孩控诉道。他的双颊湿润，满脸都是泪痕，“你亲口跟我们说它们不存在。”

Dean叹了口气，手伸过桌子将小球从男孩的手里掏了出来。Sami抬起头。

“我很抱歉，”Dean对他说，“我真的很抱歉，Sami，你不会知道我有多抱歉。可是……我会把那家伙找到的。不管伤害你妈妈的是什么，我们都会抓到它，然后除掉它，这样它就不能再伤害其他人了，好吗？但是我需要你的帮忙，你能做到吗？”

Sami点了点头，用衣袖擦了擦脸，“怎么帮？”

Dean从架子上拿下一盒蜡笔，放在桌上。

“你记得它长什么样子吗？”

 

**

调查一无所获。这里发现过几具四肢残缺不全的尸体，可是记录里的推断原因都写得模糊笼统，比如野生动物攻击、混乱的交通事故。他没找到什么有用的线索。

Dean仔细研究了Sami给他画的画像：一身紫红色的皮肤，躯体瘦骨如柴，面目狰狞，长着极长的獠牙和爪子。Dean只能希望这小孩是在夸大事实，不过看上去似乎不是这样。

虽然毫无头绪，他还是决定出发行动。他驶进母亲被撕毁得面目全非的尸体被发现的社区。材料上写，他们是用牙科病例才确定了尸体身份。

他就在这片社区里找到了它。那时，它的嘴里正咬着一只老鼠。它先是将老鼠的血给吸干净，接着将它的肉撕咬成血肉淋漓的条状然后吞进嘴里。

它听到了他的声音，闻到了他的气味，才刚刚转过头来，还没来得及转身，Dean便趁他还没来得及动作开出一枪。两枪。三枪。四枪。五枪。终于，它在自身重量下四肢瘫软，蜷成一团栽在地上。

“狗娘养的，”他怒吼道，看着他的身子在最后一次挣扎后彻底一动不动。保险起见，他对着它的头部最后再开了一枪。那家伙再也没动过。

他收起枪，不慌不忙地走回车里。

 

**

在餐厅里，Dean将Sami拉到一边，双膝着地，让他们的视线平齐。他双手扶住男孩的肩膀，“不用担心了，”他承诺道，“再也别担心了，好吗？那家伙已经被干掉了。”

Sami双手揣进口袋，身体蜷缩着，但是却坚定而忧郁地直视着Dean的眼睛。那就和母亲死后，父亲的眼神一样；就和Jess死后，Sam的眼神一样。

“你把它干掉了？”

“对，”Dean沉沉地说，“对，Sami。它已经死了。”

 

**

**_二月_ **

一旦开始，Dean就停不下来。那次猎魔逐渐在他内心卷起浪涛，让他心痒难耐、坐立不安，他像是一根上得太紧的发条，马上就要折断；他等不及想要闻到血的气息、盐的味道，想要感受一把枪在自己手上的重量。他等不及想要上路，想要打着手电筒读地图，想要冲上仪表盘的满值，想要在千篇一律的方寸小镇之中找不到方向。

他从没想过有一天他能忘记那些感觉，可是他真的不记得了，也许是他强迫自己去忘记的，也许他将那些东西强行移出了脑子。

最开始，他只是受些轻微的擦伤，数量不多，也不密集，Sam没法注意到。可是，他无法掩饰他肩膀中紧绷的压力、他快速跳动的脉搏，似乎随时都枕戈以待；他也无法摆脱那种切骨的感受——好像在每个转角处都藏着什么东西，准备着向他进攻。

又来了，他心里想着，它马上又要来了。

“嘿，”Sam半梦半醒地说。他正趴睡着，一只手摊在Dean的背上，因夜凉而冰冷的指甲揉按着他的肌肉。“别想了。”

“哈，”Dean回答。不过，他仍然张着眼睛，目光固定在窗户上。今天他用圣水在每道门上、每个墙角、每个罗经点上都画上了各种图案——五芒星、十字架、北欧符文。他想要保卫这个家，想要安全。

他闭上眼睛，脸陷进枕头里，手却一直不停地抖动。“怎么了？”Sam问道。Dean只是耸肩。

“没事，”他撒谎道，“没事。继续睡吧。”

他所说的“没事”，却是在他包里就放在卷子旁边的手枪；是在侧面口袋里的子弹——没有上膛，只是摆在那儿，藏在一大堆纸张下方。纸张上面小心翼翼地刻画着许多字眼，像是“狼人”，像是“除邪”，像是“鬼魂”,“招魂”、“塔罗”、“护身符”……

“睡吧，”Sam重复。他将手掌放上Dean的颈根处，大拇指正好扫过哥哥脉搏跳动的地方。

 

**

他在图书馆找到了Sam。他的弟弟正呆在阅读室里，被一堆法律文献和裁定书包围着。他趴在桌上，看上去半梦半醒的样子，身边放着一杯凉掉的咖啡。

“嘿，”他惊讶地说，“你在这儿干嘛？”

“来看你。已经好几天没看到你了，Sammy。”

“啊，Dean，我从来不知道你会关心。”

“你也不接电话，”Dean淡淡地说，“总得确定你没背着我偷腥什么的吧？你这几天到底回过家没有？”

Sam将书放在膝盖上合拢，然后放回桌上，“就知道你是个醋坛子。没背着你和别人乱搞，让你失望了。这该死的案子……”

Dean拍了拍他的肩膀，“这是你自找的。我早跟你说过学法律是个愚蠢的选择。”

“真该听你的。Dean Winchester不为人知的大智慧——你可比一块夹着纸条的幸运饼更让人惊喜连连。”

“说得太对了，”Dean赞同道，“而且，你都不需要专门说明‘在床上’这几个字，这就是明摆着的。”

Sam叹了口气，指了指他面前的一大堆文件，“不过今晚不行。我至少还得在这儿呆四个小时，说不定得呆一整夜。”

“带一些回家去做，”Dean提议道，“我把车留给你。”

“也许吧。要是我没回来的话，别不高兴好吗？我很有可能就呆这儿了。明早见吧，我希望的话。”

Dean看着那堆书，皱起眉头，“你就不能用你这一生多做点有意义的事吗，Sammy？比如说，我不知道——情趣用品店服务员？至少这样还能给我们搞到点免费色情片和润滑剂。“

 

**

“Deeean。”

“嗯，Cass，怎么了？”

女孩皱着眉抬头望着他。她的马尾辫梳歪了，一个高一个低；一头柔软如羽毛的金发沾染上一丝突兀的艳粉色。

“稀奇古怪发型日”。三个小时之后，他看到邮箱里的提示，才恍然大悟。

“你是不是和别人打架了？”她问道，鼓着嘴抬起下巴，眼睛泛着紫色，“因为你告诉我们，和别人打架是不对的。”

“说得对，”Dean赞同，“的确不对。我没和别人打架。”

她怀疑地看着他，很明显没有信服。

Dean拍拍她的头，松手时满手沾着金粉，“出了点意外，”他说，“真的，就是这样。因为撒谎也是不对的。我不会对你撒谎的。”

“哦，”她听上去有些失望。接着，她说，“疼吗？”

他摸了摸伤口，对她扮了个鬼脸，“当然不了。”

 

**

他已经生疏了，不过倒还不至于举步维艰，因为他一直坚持跑步让自己保持清醒，而且带着一个二十几个三年级学生的班，本来也算是对身心的磨练了不是吗？但是，他已经不记得一把枪在手里沉甸甸的感觉了，也不记得当他把那该死的东西送回地狱时肾上腺激素上升的快感。

这一次，是一只低级的恶魔，一家绝迹已久、乱开杀戒、热衷流血的神秘会社扭曲而破碎的残余。四周的时间里，死了三个小孩和两个成人。他在一个酒吧后面的肮脏小巷里发现了它。他在子弹里灌满银，像个门外汉一样兴冲冲地对着他开枪，最后还是挂了一身的彩。

臀部有一块伤，背上有一大块紫色淤青，还有一块在他的大腿上。Sam用他的手指和嘴唇爱抚着它们，将Dean的身子压在床上，舌头在那些地方来回游走，像是这样就可以让它们消失。他推开哥哥的双腿，为他扩张；接下来的一个小时里，不管Dean如何呻吟、如何央求，他只是伸进舌头舔弄他小穴处的褶皱。当他终于塞进去两只手指时，他失声呐喊着射了出来——就因为这些：弟弟的两根手指，还有他的阴茎与床垫无意间的摩擦。

他气喘吁吁地翻过身来，含糊地咒骂着，操，操，Sammy。Sam的脸上闪过微笑，他用双手抵在床上支撑着身子，在Dean的大腿间抽插。终于，他精疲力尽，瘫倒在Dean的胸膛之上。

“总有一天，”Dean虚弱道，“你得告诉我你是从哪里学的这些。”

Sam的脸附在Dean的肩膀上大笑着说，“最好不要。不想看到你变成个杀人狂魔。”他一只手随意地抚摸着Dean的肋骨，就在这时，又发现了一块伤疤，已经有些泛着黄绿色，看上去都过了好几天了。他重重地叹了口气，“多久了？”他说。Dean含含糊糊地嘟囔了一声。

“什么多久了？”他侧过头，手伸进Sam的头发里，让他的发丝从自己的指间滑过。

Sam闭上眼，呼吸的热气打在Dean的皮肤上，“猎魔。多久了？”

“该死，Sammy，我——

“Dean，够了，”Sam从床上坐了起来。Dean叹了口气，直起身子，头靠在床头板上。“我又不是白痴，”Sam说。

“我知道。”

“还以为我们已经不干了。”

“我可不记得什么时候达成过共识、签过任何合同。拜托，你才是律师。”

“Dean。”

Dean闭上眼睛，点了点头，“好吧，我知道。可是我必须得这样，可以了吗？那家伙缠上了我一个学生，Sammy。它害死了五个人，没人知道为什么。你想让我就这么看着什么事都不做？”

“那我们去联系别人，找个近点的人帮忙。我们还认识父亲那帮朋友不是吗？该死，我们到了圣诞节还给Missouri和Ellen她们寄卡片！”

“见鬼，Sammy。我们总不能让别人这么大老远赶来处理一些我自己就能应付得了的工作吧？这又没什么大不了的，老兄，我都没怎么受伤。”

Sam的手再次贴上了那些伤痕，认真地来回抚摸，像是在评估伤害到底有多重。“别这样，”他语气恳求，“别再去了。我明白，Sami的事有个人原因所以你必须得去。可是现在这样……总之，别再去了，答应我。”

“你知道那不可能。”

“对，我知道。”他咬住嘴唇，将手放上哥哥的胸口，感受着他的心跳：Sam再次闭上眼：“那就哄哄我。告诉我你不会再去。”

“好，”他说，“从现在开始，都交给别人处理。”

 

**

之后，他们都没能入眠。

凌晨四点时，Sam翻过身来面朝向他。“想想那些孩子，”他说，“他们那么爱你。要是你出了什么事怎么办？”

“我又不是没有单独猎魔过，Sammy。你离开过，忘了吗？在那之后我一个人干过很多活儿，都没什么事。我现在也不会有事。”

“天哪，”Sam倒吸一口气，“Dean，求你了。我受不了可以吗？我不只是想要安全，我还想要你在我身边。Jess还有爸爸的事我都无能为力，可是——你不能这样。求你了。”

“我以为我可以，”Dean说，“我是说，撒手不干。”他转过身去盯着墙。Sam注视着他：他的肩膀隆起，身体僵直。“我以为这样能没事的，Sammy，就让别人去处理。可是我想错了，我做不到。我都快被逼疯了。”

“想想我们过去救过的人，”Sam语气温柔地喻之以理，“那么多人，Dean——我们一生都在做这些事。这是我们应得的。我们已经做得够多了。”

永远不够多，Dean想着。他看着床头柜上的闹钟，上面显示着：五点十七分。他还没有合过眼。

他从被窝里钻了出来，说道，“我去跑步了。”

 

**

**_三月_ **

这的确不是他最喜欢的处境：他身上带着枪伤，在这偏僻的乡村小路上行驶了三个小时，而且没人知道他现在在哪儿。不过，这也没有太糟，至少那子弹没进到他身体里来，只是擦着他的侧边和背部飞了出去。可是，他的手够不着擦伤处，现在仍然疼痛欲裂。

Sam像是在扯开一条创可贴一样，将哥哥的衣服剥了下来。他的衣服已经被血浸透，Dean感觉那些淡褐色的血迹应该永远也洗不掉了。哪怕已经过了这么久，他的双手仍然灵巧，动作熟练。或许是肌肉记忆，也可能，就像他说的那样：就好比学骑自行车，一旦会了就不会忘记。

Sam将伤口清理干净，包扎起来。这样的场景曾经在无数地方发生：98年的圣安东尼奥、00年的威奇托（Dean一晚上都发疯似的往嘴里灌止痛药，但仍然坚持他一定要喝酒，因为这才是正常人在新年夜该干的事）；还有92年的杰克逊维尔，以及Sam离开那个月他们所寄宿的快乐时光旅馆。可是这里和那些地方都不同，这里是他们的地方。他们属于这里，他已经开始觉得，他们本应属于这里。

现在这间房和以前那些看上去很像，就好像他们曾经来过这里。他们曾经说，“这都是暂时的”，直到——他也不记得是什么时候。可是就是这样，一切就变成了现在这样。

“你死不了的，”Sam一边说，一边将手撤回，开始整理急救用品。他只是出于习惯才将这些东西留着，并非必需。至少他是这么以为。他把东西收进一只废旧的鞋油罐里，一下子放上床头柜，瓶瓶罐罐咯咯作响，针管相撞发出清脆的叮当声。他稍叹了口气，说，“我不想知道发生了什么。”

Dean靠在枕头上耸了耸肩，缓缓地转过身子平躺在床上，“好吧。”

Sam小心翼翼地注意着不伤着腿，贴上Dean的身体，伸出手去解开他Dean的皮带。他的纽扣一碰就开，拉链咔哒作响，一路拉开时发出撕裂的响声。

他说，“你还会继续吗？”他的手伸下哥哥内裤的腰带。

Sam的手指包裹住他的阴茎，Dean倒吸一口气，虚弱道，“一定要现在说这个吗，Sammy？”

Sam笑了起来，但声音里却没有笑意。他加大了把握的力度，更快地抽弄，“我没法逼你停下来，我也不会这么做。可是，求你。”Dean呻吟出声，拱起背来让自己更加贴合Sam的把弄。Sam继续说，“Dean。求你。”可是Dean已经无心再听。

“之后再说，Sammy。天哪，现在先——拜托。”他紧紧咬牙，伸出手来攫住Sam的衣服，“脱掉。”他粗声说道，完全不在乎，Sam得将他松开才能完成他的要求。

Sam低下头，迅速地解开衬衫的扣子。他喘息道，“之后，好，之后再说。”他将衣服揉成一团，扔在地上。

 

**译注**

[1]在美国，戴黄色领带是同性恋的标志。

[2]《生活多美好》：一部圣诞节常放映的电影。

[3]第一季第三集（《水中亡灵》）里那个因受创而不说话的小男孩。

[4]第一季第十八集（《邪物》）里那个弟弟被怪物吸魂后伤心的哥哥。（这个不太确定，有错误欢迎指出）

 


	6. Chapter 6

**

他们去杂货店采购。

哪怕过了那么多年，Dean还是无法轻易接受做这种令人抓狂的事。

他们居然去杂货店采购！

他推着嘎吱作响的购物车，在雄狮食品专柜间的走廊里沿着铺着油布的地面行进着。Sam就在他的旁边，一只手拄着拐杖，另一只手里拿着购物单。他甚至还买了一个小磁块，把这玩意贴在冰箱门上。而且，如果Dean忘记在喝光牛奶、吃完面包之后在购物单里记上一笔，他还会对着他发牢骚。

“我们需要鸡蛋。”Sam一边说着，一边拿着笔在纸上划擦着。

“鸡蛋？”

“就是用来做炒鸡蛋用的东西，Dean。”

“去你的，”Dean愤愤不平地说。

“也可以用来做煎蛋卷。”

“我可是给你做过十八年的饭的好吗？而且也没让你饿过肚子。做饭这方面我还是比你强多了。”

Sam笑了，“Bennett太太一直想让我们帮忙给礼拜完的烤肉派对准备辣椒酱，说不定我可以帮你争取一下。”他拍了拍Dean的肩膀，稍作停留，手指拂过哥哥的脖子根部。他面带微笑。

Dean不愿看向他，一边向前推车，一边装作正一门心思地阅读各种不同面包品牌的标签。不过他的嘴角仍然露出一个不易察觉的弧度。这就够了。

“辣椒酱，”他心不在焉地回答，“天哪。”

转过弯后，Sam松开手，眼睛仍然注视着Dean。Dean还是决然地将目光移向一边。当他走到第十条货架旁时，他直直地撞到了一个女孩怀里，她满手的东西全部散落到了地上。

那个女孩身材纤细，一头金发，长着一双大眼睛，笑容很灿烂。Dean感觉自己心里一紧。

“抱歉，”Sam连连道歉，“该死，真的很抱歉，我——”

女孩笑道，“没事，真的，没事——”

他们同时蹲下身子，将东西捡起来。这时，她注意到他倚靠在购物车旁的拐杖，脸一下子变得通红。她说，“噢，不必了，真的没事，”Sam只是耸了耸肩，把她掉在地上的一叠面包递给她。她接过时，两人的手指相互摩擦，Dean把这一切都看在了眼里。

“我去拿啤酒，”他说着，将手揣进口袋里，把购物车扔在原地离开了。冰柜该往后走，可是他却沿着反方向离开，从前门出去。

 

**

“我找了你一个小时，”Dean回家时，Sam对他说。那时天已经黑了很久了。他倚靠着门框，脸色阴沉，面颊因户外的冷气而泛红。“我给你打过电话。”

“我关机了，”Dean说。

Sam没有转身，只是点了点头。他跪在壁炉旁，手上拿着火柴盒，一心一意地忙活着想要把火柴点燃。“我想也是。操！”他手里的火柴断成了两截，“该死，Dean，你到哪里去了？刚才那他妈到底是怎么回事？”

Dean摇摇头，穿过房间，在Sam的身边坐下。

“把那个给我，”他一边命令道，一边伸出手将火柴夺过来。他弯下身子靠近壁炉，起身时，那个小小的火星已经燃成了火焰，有一块木头已经着了起来。

“Dean。”Sam抚摸着他的肩膀。

“不用谢，”他一边说，一边将火柴盒向他身后的咖啡桌上一掷。

“Dean。你去哪儿了？”

“我只是……我只是出去走了一会儿，Sammy。想要静静。”他伸起手摸了摸自己的脸，捂了捂嘴，“只是……天哪，你真的愿意像这样吗？”

Sam眨了眨眼睛，“你是认真的？”

“今天，”Dean说，“那个女孩。你真的想像这样？我是说，操你的哥哥？而且我最近甚至都不在，不是工作就是去猎魔了，而且你根本不想我去猎魔，我也从来不听你的。而且你又不是没有其他的选择，Sam，我不——”

“我是有选择，”Sam轻轻打断他的话，“该死，Dean，这又不是因为我没有更好的选择才这样，明白了吗？那个女孩……”他摇摇头，“她……她和Jess长得很像，你也看到了。我只是，一时半会不知道怎么反应。我不是……我的上帝，Dean。你说猎魔的事？你认为我是为什么不想让你去？我担心你，老兄。我不想让你受伤。我想让你好好的。”

“别告诉我这就足够了，”Dean反驳，“你离开过，忘了吗？你想要更多，所以你就离开了，然后——”

“什么？斯坦福吗？我不是因为你才离开的，你知道的。”

Dean耸肩，“你一直这么说。”

Sam的手指环绕在他的脖子上，拉拽着他。Dean的身子微微向他靠拢。

“我回来了，”他说，“两次，Dean，我都回来了。”

回到你身边了，他没有直说。

我都回到你身边了。

 

**

“我知道你不——不喜欢和别人聊自己的感受，”Sam喘息着，胸膛抵住Dean的背，手紧紧掌住Dean的臀部，“但是这件事我们必须得谈谈。你得——该死——你得相信我。”

“我没有不相信你，”Dean再次尝试着转身，想要面对着他，可是Sam将他死死压住，让他动弹不得，“你根本就不明白。”他的声音里带着哭腔，但他已经不在乎了。

Sam的嘴贴在他的耳后，向他的皮肤上吹着热气，“那就告诉我。”

Sam的身子后退着，几乎快要离开，又再次前冲。他的动作缓慢而用力，Dean把脸陷进枕头里，紧闭着眼睛呻吟着说，“你怎么能——天哪，Sammy，这真的——这真的是你想要的吗？”他用力地攫住床单，掌心里传出一声撕裂的声音，可是他还是死死抓住不放。

Sam轻笑一声。Dean感觉到他摇头的动作。

“我回来了，”Sam重复道。他缓慢地扭动着臀部，Dean发出一声情色的呻吟，他的身子不住地颤抖。Sam的手从他的髋骨上离开，塞进Dean及床单之间的缝隙中握住他的阴茎。“两次，”他说，“我都回到你身边了。我可以去任何地方——任何其他地方，Dean，我可以和别人在一起。可是我在这儿。我不会某一天又收起东西然后——噢，操——然后就这么离开你。我不会离开。”

“Sammy——”

“别，”Sam的身子继续前移，这一次比上次更加深入。Dean上拱着身子，朝他的方向推搡，“别，Dean。听我说。我不会离开——我会一直在这儿好吗？我会——天哪，Dean，这就是我想要的。我想要我们拥有这个。”

Dean上气不接下气地呜咽着，Sam的手在他的阴茎上加大了力度，更快地抽弄。“不是，”Dean反驳道，声音颤抖，因嘴前的枕头而变得模糊不清，“我看见了，Sammy，我不能——”

“我不会离开。”他毫不犹豫。接着，他重重叹了口气，身子稍稍后退，额头抵上Dean的脖子，“我不会离开。所以就——让我来，好吗？让一切简单点。”

他再次试探性地抽弄一次，手因润滑剂和前液而变得濡湿。他对着Dean脖子和肩膀的交界处啮咬。

“让我来，”Sam呢喃道。Dean几乎是呐喊出声，接着便在弟弟的手里射了出来。

 

**

**_四月_ **

他一连灌了四杯咖啡，然后在办公桌旁弯腰驼背地坐了一早上，眼睛怎么也睁不开。他让学生们自己静静看书，完了之后就去吃午饭。现在，他睡眼惺忪地坐在餐桌前，时不时地突然被惊动醒来，就看到Cindy正注视着她，脸上带着微笑。那种微笑。

“过得不错哦？”她问。Dean沮丧地嘟囔着。

“两天没睡觉，”他回答。

Cindy耸肩，“那要不就是很美妙，要不就是很糟糕。”

“最近可称不上美妙。”他整个周末都在田纳西州追踪一窝兔崽子恶魔。不过，他没有提到这件事。

“噢，好吧。我又不是没见过Sam，Dean。你的屁股自然是不会觉得太美妙，在他——”

“嘿，嘿。你怎么就认为是我的屁股——”他感觉有人在拉扯他的衣袖，于是低下头去，“嘿，Clara，怎么了？”

她撅着嘴，手臂在胸前折叠，“Dakin偷了我的蛋糕。我跟他说我要去告他，可是他还是不还给我。”

Dean摇头，“这的确不像话。”

“让他还给我，”她说，“这是我妈妈给我做的，上面还有巧克力。”

“巧克力蛋糕，哈？要是我们好好地请求她，你觉得她能给我们全班同学做一些吗？”

Clara思考片刻，“可以吧，”她终于说，“她没什么工作要做，只是在家里呆着，开车送我们。”

“就跟她说，是我特意嘱咐的，”Dean说，“就说孩子们会非常高兴。”

Clara点点头，“好，我会跟她说的。现在你能让Dakin把我的蛋糕还回来了吗？”

“对，”Dean说，“差点忘了。”他转过头，扫视着三年级学生的餐桌，“嘿，Dakin，对，这儿。快把Clara的蛋糕还给她。”

男孩重重地叹了口气，眉毛丧气地打起结。他将蛋糕沉沉地放在那个淡粉色的午餐盒旁。“谢啦，伙计。”Dean回过头对着他喊道。接着，Clara便屁颠屁颠地跑开了。她以为Dean看不见她，于是就对着Dakin吐了吐舌头，Dakin回敬了她一个鬼脸。Dean想要下点注，就赌这两个人到了初中之后会被抓到在警卫室里亲热，不过最近他资金周转不太过来，也没耐心等整整八年再去揭晓这次赌注的结果。

Cindy认可地点点头，“不错嘛，忽悠技巧一流。你最好也给我留一块蛋糕。”

Dean坏笑道，“要是我能认识认识Janine的话，给你留五块都不成问题。话说回来——我们刚刚在讨论什么来着？”

“你的屁股。”她叉起一块土豆，微笑着说，“毫无疑问，”她脸上绽放着笑容，“别想抵赖。”

 

**

“所以那具木乃伊就这么……不见了？”Sam迟疑地重复道。

“是的。真他妈见鬼了。这不就像恐怖片里演那样吗？那家伙那么大岁数了，怕是得被吓出心脏病吧。那儿的安保需要个律师，以防他们问题问得太多应付不过来。”

“总是如此，”Sam同意道，眼睛扫了一遍身前的资料，“我马上就去看看，不过现在得先打个电话。”

“没问题。好吧，那我就不打扰你了。”

“谢谢，Bob。下次再见。你能把门——谢了。谢了。”

Sam听到门哐嘡一声闭紧之后，将手机掏了出来。

“Dean，没错，是我。嘿，听好了——你绝对不敢相信。”

 

**

“木乃伊？”Dean说。

Sam点头，一屁股陷进沙发垫里，“没错，我知道。不过还记得当初我们是怎么认为吸血鬼的吗？”

“好吧。可是——木乃伊？”

他耸肩，“我们又不是没遇到过更奇怪的事。外星人，记得吗？”

“好吧，可是……那又不是真的，那都是那个混蛋整蛊怪搞的鬼，我的车胎就是被他戳破的。”

“好吧，Dean，那就是他做过最恶劣的事。绝对是。你到底打不打算去看看？”

Dean迟疑地皱眉，“我现在还得想想下节课教他们哪些单词。等我明天一下班就去看。我是说，那个馆长说不定只是偶然中风了或者怎么的；说不定有人闯进来把木乃伊偷走，然后把他给吓晕过去了。不过话说回来，木乃伊偷来能卖到哪儿去？”

“总会有地方的。说不定是为了什么仪式，人们总是爱去崇拜些稀奇古怪的东西。还记得我们小时候见过的那个信奉萝卜的邪教吗？”

“操，”Dean咒骂道，“我到现在都没法——”

“我知道，”Sam安抚道，“我知道。”

 

**

“嘿，是我。你现在八成还在边洗澡边手淫，所以才没法来接我电话。

这里的事儿已经完了。结果屁事没有，兄弟——我刚刚才到，他们就找到那玩意了。那东西居然就在放在博物馆的某个橱柜里！真不知道他们之前是怎么搜寻的，估计也没怎么大面积找，不然不可能看不到。

不管怎么说，你总得用个口交什么的补偿下我，我还花了十美元买票进去，付账之后才意识到，我完全可以从后门溜进去。反正这都怪你没在我去的时候提醒我。

估计过不了多久就得断线了。我马上就回来，可能会在这附近停下吃点东西。要是我回来晚了，你那小脑袋瓜也别东想西想的。回头见了，Sammy。”

 

**

暮色才刚刚阴沉下来，他的车突然在公路上爆胎了。

“见鬼，”Dean咬牙切齿道，将车停在路边，费了一会儿工夫才从车里爬了出来站上公路，绕着车转了一圈评估损害有多重。

备胎在后备箱里放了很长一段时间，已经布满灰尘，胎面色泽暗淡。不过，Dean还是把它给拖了出来，将它滚到车的前边，一边咒骂着，一边轻声地跟着音乐哼着歌。

天色已黑，他捯饬了好几分钟的时间才终于大功告成。他站了起来，将千斤顶扔进后备箱，绕回驾驶座去。

他正在转动钥匙开门，就在这时，身后车前灯的亮光晃过他的眼睛，他听见轮胎急速地划过地面发出尖锐的响声；接着，声音渐渐消失，世界又回归了寂静。

什么也听不到，只有电台里Led Zepplin慵懒的歌声如同一句呢喃、一声叹息向人们送去希望。

在光芒中，你会找到出路。

 

**

Sam从沙发上醒来，脸还贴在一个牛皮纸夹子上，脖子因为这古怪的睡觉姿势而扭得生疼。他看了看表，上面写着：八点四十六。

“噢，该死，”他嘘声道，赶紧将所有资料叠成一堆，塞进仍然敞着口放在咖啡桌上的公文包里。他的衣服皱成一团，头发也乱糟糟的，可是现在已经没有时间了。Sam从洗漱台上抓紧领带（昨天晚上他就直接把它扔在了那儿）就往门外冲，对着挡在他前边的拐杖破口大骂。然而，他却发现，本应挂在墙上的钥匙不在那里。

Sam正在拨学校的电话。可是，当他不经意地瞥向窗外，却发现停车位是空的。他一下子冻在了原地，呆呆地拿着手机，过了一会才恢复过来，拨完了最后几个数字。

“Davis小学，”电话那头传来热情洋溢的声音。

“Jill？我是Sam Winchester，我想——”

“嘿，Sam！Dean今天该不会又生病了吧？”她的声音里洋溢着笑意，Sam已经可以想象她现在微笑的表情。

他心里一慌，浑身都开始冒起冷汗，“他不在那儿，”他放慢语速，“你的意思是他——”

“他早上没有来上班。我还以为你们俩又打算请一天假呢。出什么事儿了吗，亲爱的？”

“我不……没，没什么事。我想他应该是在哪里耽搁了吧。谢谢。”

“那就再见了。”Jill轻快地说道，然后挂断了电话。

 

**

“他昨晚没有回来，现在也不在学校，而且他还不接电话。”

Bennett神色局促，“你觉得他会不会……”她迟疑片刻，“我希望你不要误会，亲爱的，不过你觉得他会不会……离开了？”

Sam睁大了眼睛，依稀感觉到自己不自觉地张开了嘴，内心因自尊受创而刺痛，甚至有几分愤怒。

“我的意思是，”她连忙解释，“是……好吧。”她抿了抿唇，“Dean总是半夜三更地出去，一去就是好几个小时——然后，他回来时总是一身的擦伤，还有……好吧，大家都在议论这事，Sam。不是说我觉得你会——噢，这真是蠢透了。别听我这老太婆瞎说。那都只是些八卦而已，全是那些恶心的、不安好心的人造谣出来的。”

Sam闭上眼睛，用手捂住脸，“没事。”他用力地吞咽，“我能理解，可是——不是这么回事，我保证。这个……这个很复杂，可是我不会——”

她轻抚他的肩膀，“我知道你不会的，亲爱的。我知道。可是，有没有那么一点小小的可能，他——我的意思说，他以前也像这样离开过吧？就是，突然消失个几天？”

“不，”Sam说，“不可能。他昨天给我留过语音，他说他马上回来，而且他……Dean不会这样离开，那是——”

那是我才干的事，他在心里苦涩的想。可是Bennett太太不知道，她也不需要知道。

“那我们先去警局，”她坚定地说，“然后你就去上班。”

他笑了，听起来苦涩而破碎，“我没法像这样去上班。”

“就这么坐在这里会更糟糕的，宝贝儿。现在你什么也做不了。我先开车送你去警局，然后再送你去公司。要是你就这么呆在这儿，会把自己搞疯的。”她轻拍他的背，瘦削的手搭上他宽阔的肩膀。接着，她站了起来，将拐杖递给他。

“谢谢，”Sam说，“要是有什么我能报答您的——”

她摇头，“别说这些。你们俩现在已经够多麻烦的了，而且你们都是很可爱的邻居。我能帮到的只有这些，噢，还有派。”

Sam笑了起来，心情开阔了几分，那股紧紧环绕在他心口的恐惧在那一瞬间得到了缓解。“那些派很棒，”他说。Bennett的脸在那顶鲜艳的紫色帽子下绽放开明媚的微笑。

 

**

警察对着他喋喋不休地宣讲着什么“七十二小时之后”啊，“Dean已经是成年了有能力照顾好自己”啊之类的鬼话。他们的意思差不多就是让他滚一边去。Sam现在只有一件事情能做，那就是不停地拨打哥哥那个已经打了无数次的电话，给他留基本每一条内容都差不多的言。

“操你妈的，你到底跑哪里去了？给我回电话，见鬼。”

之后，“拜托，别这样，Dean。不管你现在在干嘛，马上停下。我们现在过得很好。我再也不会唠叨你猎魔的事了，快回家吧。”

最后，“求你了。好好活着。求你了。”

差不多要到傍晚的时候，那个一听就不是Dean的自动应答声音告诉他语音信箱已经装满了，他得等用户把信箱清理之后才能继续留言，让他稍后再试。

他试着去工作，可是没法集中精力；他试着看看电视，却一直提心吊胆，哪怕电视里的声音有一丁点大，他都害怕会听不到电话响，。Bennett太太离开了一个小时，回来时端着一盘曲奇饼，这回是燕麦提子味的。Sam只咽下去半块，就冲到马桶边，将本来就已经没什么可吐的胃里仅剩的东西都给吐了出来。

“我很抱歉，”他一次次地对她说，“不是曲奇的问题，我只是——”

“亲爱的，”她温柔地安慰他，“别担心，我知道的。”

 

**

第三天，警察给他打来电话。他们说，他们在肯塔基州的边界发现了他的车。一群小孩坦白车是他们在东边的时候偷来的，然后一路开到了这里。小孩们说，他们发现车时，车被丢弃在路边。

“鬼扯，”Sam说。电话那头的人清了清喉咙。

“我只是……警官，他绝对不可能把车就这么扔那儿。一定是出了什么事。他们有告诉你是在哪儿发现车的吗？那里绝对出了什么事，然后——”

“我们正在调查，小伙子。你别着急，等一有情况我们马上联系你好吗？”

“好，”他呆滞地回答，“好。谢谢。”

 

**

现在，Sam唯一知道的一件事——唯一真正清楚的、唯一确定无误的、唯一坚定不移的一件事就是——今天是星期五。

他现在在公司，不过什么事也没干。他浑身颤抖，战战兢兢，像是被榨干了一样；可是，他还是知道，今天是星期五。他知道现在是下午，知道他应该开始收拾东西下班回家了。可是这一整天他唯一做的事，就是坐在电话旁等着铃声响起，所以，他一直到现在都什么也没收。

终于，电话响了，他一听到那两声轻轻的“哔哔”声，一下子跳了起来。

他知道自己现在已经紧张得快他妈精神失常了。

电话那头的声音一直在说着些什么。好像是说了一声“抱歉”，然后又说什么“尸体”，还说了几句“停尸房”什么的。大概就是，他们让他赶去停尸房确认一下尸体身份。不过Sam只听完前几个字，就什么都没有再听。

 

**

“我很抱歉，”他第七次重复，“我很抱歉来打扰您，真的，可是——”

“嘘，”Bennett哀伤地对他说，“别再说了，听到了吗？没事的。”

他们一路上没有再多说一句话。终于，汽车在医院前停了下来。Sam的脚刚要迈出门，就感觉Bennett太太握住了他的手臂。

“Sam，”她轻柔地说。他停下来转过身看着她，“他不会愿意看到你伤心的，你必须得知道。”

“我们都还不知道里面到底是不是他。”

他知道他现在有多绝望，多可笑。

他也知道他压根就不在乎。

“噢，宝贝儿，”她的语气温柔，满脸的悲伤和怜悯。

不管她还想再说些什么，Sam都不想再听。他从她的手里挣脱出去，一出门便使上他所有的力气，将门重重砸上。

 

**

穿白大褂的护工一边将黑色袋子的拉链拉开，一边不停地磨着牙。Sam每一声都听得清清楚楚。

护工将袋子稍稍撩开，正好露出那具尸体的脸，那张他可能认识、也可能不认识的脸。他向后退了几步，等着Sam走上前来。Sam感觉Bennett就站在他的正后方，他听见她一声如同窒息的啜泣。

“先生？”

他觉得那个男人似乎是在跟他说话。

回答的是Bennett太太，她的声音哽咽，似乎是从远处传来，那么轻柔，令人无法碰触。“是，”她说，“是，是他。上帝保佑。”接着，“Sam？Sam？”

星期五。Sam知道，今天是星期五。

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

**

或许有些地方的档案上现在仍然记载着，他的哥哥在06年的三月初死于圣路易斯。不过就Sam所知，他的指控被撤销之后，这份档案也该跟着消失了。不过，他也一直不太确定整件事到底是怎么回事。

现在，这里有一份档案，上面写着：Dean Winchester死于北弗吉尼亚，享年三十七岁；记录里没有重罪，也没有过失。验尸报告上将他的死因归结于车祸事故后的严重失血及外伤。

警方报告称这是一起肇事逃逸，也有可能用的是其他什么花里胡哨的专业术语。他们没有线索追查下去，Sam也不太在乎。没有恶魔能让他去追杀，没有干枯掉的尸体能让他去搜索烧毁。对他来说，那才是他从小到大唯一熟知的复仇方式。

Cindy主动提出撰写讣告。她端着一盘砂锅菜出现在他的门口，说她非常乐意效劳。她问他现在还好吗——真的好吗——Sam只是摇了摇头。

我会好的，他承诺道，然后向她表示感谢。他把相关的详细资料给了她：生卒日期、父母姓名，以及是否有在世亲人——没有。学校只知道，他是他的爱人，除此之外再无其他。这听起来挺讽刺的，不过Sam已经累得没有心思细想。

报纸上刊登的讣告只是中规中矩地表达了哀悼，不过他们还在头版印了一条显眼的标题：受人爱戴的小学老师在肇事逃逸事故中丧生。他们真该重新雇一个人来写头条。

那天，报纸送到了他的门口，他将其直接掷入壁炉。他从来没有过剪报本，只留着一本父亲贴贴补补的日志。况且，他也不认为，他会有任何困难记住这件事。

 

**

这样要好些，他对他说。他坐的木椅又窄又硬，看上去极不舒适，可是他几乎没有感觉。Dean的脸已经整修完毕，小心地摆放在枕头上。他们告诉Sam不能伸手去碰，如同是在叮嘱一个进了博物馆的孩子。于是，他只是死死地抓住棺材一角，像是要将其捏碎，一直到他感觉他的手开始作痛，手指下的木头已经扭曲变形。

他们把他照料得很好。发现他时，他已经在路边的水沟里放了三天，浑身沾满了血，泥泞不堪，可是现在他看上去就像是睡着了一样。除了额头上的泥迹和伤痕之外，他的脸上没有任何擦痕，也没有腐烂的痕迹。Sam在心里隐隐地想着，做得真完善，他甚至都不知道该说些什么。

他告诉Dean，这样总是比火葬要好。我可不想把你放在一个罐子里，摆在壁炉架上，老兄。每次别人这么做都让我觉得很诡异。我想要能去看你，想要知道你很好。

可是你不能逗留着不走，好吗？你得顺着那道光芒走过去，做你该做的事，Dean，因为我……我没法保证到了那个时候我还能让你走。万一我遗漏掉什么怎么办，哈？万一最后你成了那个牧师钩子人那样怎么办？要是我不得不把你车给烧了让你解脱，你会专门回来杀死我的。

先生？

殡仪员就站在他的身后，他个子高高的，面色煞白阴沉，穿着一身黑色长袍。他说，我很抱歉，先生，不过今晚我们会锁门的，所以——

Sam点头。好的。好，当然。他慢吞吞地站起来，眼睛仍然离不开Dean的脸。这样要好些，他重复道，比起对哥哥说话，却更像是在自言自语。就这样吧。就像这样。

 

**

他们的邻居几乎都出席了，甚至还来了些小孩。这不太对：他们才这么小，就得看到这种场景。Sam不记得他母亲的葬礼，他一方面对此有些庆幸，另一方面却又希望他可以为Dean记得，这样至少他能为哥哥留下点什么，让他能够安一份心。

Missouri从劳伦斯搭飞机赶来；星期二，Bobby开着一辆大卡车抵达——那辆车已经破烂不堪，布满了锈迹，只要一开到三十五码以上，就开始哐嘡作响。以防万一，他还带了盐和铲子。

Ellen向他寄来慰问信；Jo给他打了电话，答应他她会尽快来拜访。她说她很抱歉，语气无比恳切，哪怕是第二次重复时也是如此。Sam向她表示感谢，然后挂掉了电话。

亲爱的，Missouri说着，一只手沉甸甸地搭上他的肩膀。她对他微笑着，面色凝重，目光专注而哀伤。我感觉得到的，孩子，他就在这儿。他很好，他不想让你担心。你能为他这么做吗？别为他担心？

之后，Bobby粗糙的手扯着Sam的衣袖，就像是小孩紧抓着妈妈的黑色短裙不放一杨。他将他拉拽到一旁，低着头看着泥地里的空洞。

什么干的？他问。你知道是什么吗？

Sam摇头。没有什么，他说，不是那么回事。

他并未去探明，可是他知道就是这样。他一次次地梦到那个场景，在他的脑海里重播着那段模糊的影像。警察跟他。高速公路上一个阴暗的转角，汽车上一个新换的轮胎。他们在尸体附近的公路上发现了碎橡胶屑。

没有什么，Sam说。他现在知道了。他什么都明白了。

正常人不会死于怪物之手。

 

**[FIN]**


End file.
